Demon's heart
by callmemavy
Summary: Mavis's birthday party has just ended, but the couple's problems are now beginning: the blood of Jonathan awaken the predatory instincts of the vampiress, the hidden past of Dracula will come out and the attack of a mysterious man will endanger the life of the couple and will risk a war between humans and monsters.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Mavis was now resigned; tears flowed down her cheeks and mixed with the blood on Jonathan's chest where she rested her head. The boy whispered:

"I know I'm dying ... and I also know that you have done all you can... Coff, Coff, Coff... But tell me... what did you discuss with your father, after the party?"

"So, did you hear us? We were talking about your future with me. I should ask you if you wanted to become a vampire to live forever with me, but I did not have the courage, I was afraid of your rejection and having to resign to see you grow old and die..."

"Mavis, bite me..."

"I can't do it... I promised to my dad that I wouldn't do it in any case; he told me it would be dangerous, probably lethal to both of us, but he would not say more... I'm sorry..."

Mavis brought her lips to the boy's to give him a kiss, a kiss with the bitter taste of blood.


	2. Meet the Fockers

**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend, and a special thanks to Twintailz, Penelope Anne Neptune, RnR66 and wallaceb for helping me in the translation.**

**Hi all, I'm not a writer and not even a great reader, but I really liked this movie too much and I couldn't resist to put something of mine, I hope you like it!**

**Please comment, it does not matter if it is positive, negative or advice of any kind, you will always be welcome, I would like to know what you think, because I've never done a job like this!**

**I'm publishing the first chapter now that I've already written the first 8 so as to be sure that I have nothing to add or edit at the beginning. I will publish the next chapters periodically. The first two will be an introduction; the real story will begin from third.  
Good read!**

**Chapter 1 - Meet the Fockers**

The celebration of Mavis' 118th birthday had ended with a shower of fireworks, which for the first time in more than one hundred years, lit up the dark sky above the hotel. All of the guests, including Mavis and Jonathon, were surprised by this. Everyone knew that the secrecy of Hotel Transylvania was Dracula's highest prerogative and fireworks could attract unwanted attention. Maybe it was the pleasant and unexpected experience with humans which made him believe it was no longer necessary to hide, or he was too excited to see his daughter happier than she had ever been to forget his own rules. The fact is that the monsters had never had so much fun.

After the applause a single request arose from the crowd:

_"Speech! Speech!"_

Mavis looked at all of her friends on a floating table and noticed that they were looking at her, waiting for an answer. Meanwhile, silence fell upon the whole castle. Only the chirping of a cricket could be heard, but did not last long as a swamp monster swallowed it with a lightning fast tongue stroke. Now, the silence was even more embarrassing for Mavis. Her hands clenched into fists to her mouth. This was the first time in many years that something like this was sought and since she was taken by surprise, she didn't know what to say. In a flash of blue light and smoke, her father appeared behind her and without saying anything, put a hand gently on her shoulder. Mavis turned and looked into his eyes. Dracula returned her gaze with a gentle fatherly smile that infused confidence within her. The vampiress took a deep breath and as she turned to the guests, opening her mouth to start, Jonathon suddenly positioned himself in front of her. His innate hyperactivity prevented him from waiting any longer for the speech so he took up the reins of the situation.

"So, we may have only known each other for two days, but I have to admit that you are the best group of peopleummonsters, animals, fish, insects, unclassifiable thingsbut what you are is not the pointNow where was I? Oh yeah! No, okay. I don't remember. However, what I wanted to say is that I'm happy, indeed, honored to spend this evening with you and especially with Mavis." Jonathon said with a smile.

He slid his hand on her side to embrace her and she embraced him in return. Meanwhile, Dracula on the left side of his daughter shot a dirty look of jealousy to the boy who continued to speak.

"We have been through so much together. I even risked never seeing her again because of a jealous Drac, but now it's all water under the bridge, right?"

Dracula didn't seem too convinced. He continued to sulk even after Jonathon had turned toward him, and with a gruff voice said, "The guests wanted to hear a speech from Mavis, not your senseless and inconclusive monologue."

Jonathon replied, teasing him by mimicking the Eastern European accent, "Your senseless and inconclusive monologue, bleh bleh bleh."

Dracula was already angry and Jonathon's sentence made him even more so. Though, their bickering made Mavis smile and regardless of the two, she began to speak, "There are no words to describe what I went through in the past few days. I'm just happy and for the first time in my life, I feelcomplete." Mavis placed her hands at her heart to show the other monsters how happy she was at that moment, but it wasn't easy to describe an emotion so strong, so she just smiled and her eyes became glossy from emotion. She didn't cry often. In fact, it didn't happen since time immemorial. She was stunned by the look over the castle, while the guests cheered and praised her. There was nothing better than a sincere expression to communicate their feelings.

Jonathan reached into his pocket, pulled out his Xperia Ray and said, "Here, we need a photo to capture the moment!"

He reached out and snapped a picture. The flash scared Dracula who put his hands through his hair and began to shout, "Aaaaaaahhhhh! Put away your crushing-eyes weapon! Aaaaahhh! My brain is melting!"

The boy just ignored the yelling adult and stated, "Let's see how the photo came out

He turned the phone and put it between him and Mavis to show her the preview; Jonathon with his usual goofy smiling expression, Mavy with an astonished look and Drac with his mouth open and his hands through his hair.

"Very nice, even with your father having a fit in the background." Jonathon said to Mavis.

Jonathon turned to the vampiress who still had the same expression as she did in the photo.

"Earth to Mavis?" Jonathon asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Holy rabies! This is the first time that I have seen myself in something that is not a painting! W-what is it?" Mavis asked with shining eyes.

"It's called a Smartphone. It's like a phone, but it's cordless and does so many things like take photos, shoot videos, show maps, play music

The boy flipped through some photos and videos of his holiday. Then he came out from the gallery to go to the address book and in a few seconds, a woman with red and curly hair appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Jonny. How are you? And who is that girl?"

"She can see us? Who is she?" Mavis asked Jonathon.

"Sure. She's my mom!"

"My name is Mavis Dracula and I'm officially Jonathon's girlfriend!" the vampiress said euphorically.

"Really? How pretty you are! I didn't believe you were good enough to choose such a pretty girl, Little-mouse! Why didn't you call me first? Two days have passed without you telling us anything! Why didn't you give me the good news? You don't ever think about your mommy? What a bad son I have! And if something had happened to you..? You made me feel worried, you know. Have you showered? Did you do your laundry? Are you eating enough vegetables? I hope that Mavis teaches you to love your parents more! You are so cute together! Where did you meet? How old is she? When are you coming home so we can get to know her?"

She finally took a breath and turned, said something to someone behind her, then turned back to the screen.

"I gave the good news to your dad. Here he comes. He's excited!"

On the monitor appeared a man with an apathetic expression that said, "Hello."

"Hello." Jonny and Mavis replied.

There was a few seconds of general silence before the man said, "I'll pass you to your mother." and he went away.

"Did you see how excited your father was?" his mother asked.

"Yeah. He never told me 'I'll pass you to your mother' in a phone call before. However, I'll tell you all in another time. I'm at a party right now. Bye Mom!"

"Bye Little-mouse! Bye Mavis! And always remember to have saf-" Jonathon hung up the video calling, since he did not want his mother to continue.

"Bye Little-mouse!" Mavis mimicked to kid him playfully and she added, "I didn't believe there was anyone more petulant than Aunt Eunice

The two lovebirds locked in a loving embrace and Mavis whispered in his ear, "Every time, you amaze me more and more."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the other coming soon!**


	3. Secrets and Lies

_**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend, and a special thanks to Twintailz, **_**Penelope Anne Neptune,**_** RnR66 and wallaceb for helping me in the translation.**_

_**CHAPTER 2 - Secrets and Lies**_

Mavis looked up and said with a suffused voice:

_"Sun..."_  
And soon after, as if awakening from a trance, indicating the hills beyond the hotel and shouted:

_"SUUUN!"_

The first sunray forced their way over the rooftop of the Hotel Transylvania and began to illuminate the square where the grand finale of the party was last night. Mavis had stopped for a moment at the sight of sunup. The crowd of monsters did a scary roar, for most of them the sunlight didn't harm, but maybe they were made to take a little too much from agitation of the vampiress, or were still accustomed to hide in the shadows such as when they were out from the Hotel. A general crowd formed around the big entrance gate, while Mavis and Dracula turned into a bat and flew at full speed through the window of the girl's room.

Jonathan was alone on the floating table. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and flew to Mavis' bedroom window, as he approached he heard the two vampires were talking, so preferred to stay outside to listen, it seemed that the speech concerned him.

"Why not, Dad?"

"I said no. If that happens, I will manage it."

Mavis walked nervously around the room, without looking at her father, who instead watched her standing still and calm.

"At least tell me why."

"It's not so easy to explain. Trust me, little-bat"

At these words, the girl stopped suddenly, turned and looked into the eyes of her father and with an annoyed tone to her voice, stated, "How can I trust you after what you did to me?"

Dracula frowned and did not answer. Mavis had deliberately touched a sore that left embittered within the vampire, not so much for the dig, but because he realized that his daughter would not forgive him.

Dracula said with a very serious tone, "Do you think that it was easy to grow a child alone and protect her from humans who had already taken Martha? Do you think that it was easy to resist the overwhelming desire of revenge? I don't know where I've found this strength. I did not expect to have, especially after Martha... The role of parent is the most difficult job in the world, nobody teaches you and whatever you do, you do it wrong. The only thing we can do is to grow together and that's what I'm trying to do, so please follow me in this hard task."

Dracula never made speeches of this kind, but it seemed to have gotten rid of a heavy burden that he carried inside himself for a long time. Mavis was still angry about his lies, but his repentance was sincere, so why treat him this way? After all, he was right, he didn't deserve it.

She then hugged him tightly and smiling, "Sorry dad, I did not want to hurt you"

"It doesn't matter" said Dracula, and picked her up as if she were still a child, and continued, "You will always be my Mavy wavy..."

Mavis gave him a sweet look and said, "Now will you tell me why?"

The vampire made a bleak face, he hoped that the above discussion was enough to convince the vampiress to not ask any more question, but without waiting for a possible answer Mavis came down from her father's arms and ran to the door, perhaps because after such a beautiful night she didn't want to risk a fight with her father and she went out of the room smiling and carefree.

"I am going to look for Jonny" Mavis concluded as she opened the door.

Dracula breathed a sigh of relief, meanwhile Jonathan began to descend and more and more perplexed thought, _"What or who were they discussing? What was Dracula hiding? And what did Mavis want to know at all costs?"_

But now the thing that mattered most to Jonathan was a comfortable bed to rest, the day had been stressful and he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

Once he landed, he went into the hotel in a state that was more similar to that of the many zombies who worked at Hotel Transylvania. His gaze met Mavis' on the stairs and she hurried over to him.

"Hey, Jonny. Here's where you've been! But you transformed from Jonny-Stein to Jonny-Zombie!" Mavis said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm falling asleep. It's normal because I sleep during the night and not during the day as you do, but don't you worry. I'm used to the time zone changes because of my travels and I will adapt quickly to it."

"Come on let's go ... I'll take you to bed_"_ she gently as she took his hand, Jonathan gave a cunning smile; the vampiress looked at him quizzically and went up the stairs towards the room.

Dracula was waiting for them at the door and while they entered, the vampire leaned down to whisper something to Mavis, "You talked to him?"

Mavis shook her head slightly and she led Jonathon to the bed and wished him, "Good morning, Jonny. Good nightmares."

These words drew a smile from the human and he said to Mavis, "This is the first time that someone wishes me 'good nightmares', you know?"

Mavis smiled and pulled the covers up, then left Jonathan and went to her room, she took a quick shower and put on a black nightgown with a bat whose wings covered the breast and below these started the long light skirt and along the back flowed a spider web lace. She went to bed without cover and was thinking about her most beautiful birthday party that she ever lived.

Jonathan was alone in his bed, he was a little worried about his future and he began to think: _"The idea of presenting Mavis to my parents was not bad, but now my mom wants to know her in person... how can I tell her that my girlfriend is a vampire? I don't know how she could react, she's very emotional! I dare not even imagine! At least Dad will not be a problem, he will simply say 'I understand' like any other times I tell him something of importance... Okay, I will think that in due time..."_

**If you liked the chapter comment it!**

**See you at the next update**


	4. Scent of life

_**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend, and a special thanks to Twintailz,**_**Penelope Anne Neptune,**_** RnR66 and wollaceb for helping me in the translation.**_

_**CHAPTER 3 - Scent of life**_

The darkness of the night came early in the hotel and all over the hotel; monsters began to pick up the scent of food from the kitchen. Many monsters woke up because they were hungry and they began to run along the corridors, making a lot of noise. The shrunken heads shouted, "Do not disturb!" which only further increased the noise, but Jonathon continued to snore quietly. One arm and one leg hanging off the bed and there were ruffled blankets on the ground.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

Someone knocked on the door, but the boy continued to sleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead, otherwise we won't have breakfast!" Mavis said loudly, but inside there was a grunt of a zombie.

"_If a zombie is already cleaning his room, he must have already come down..."_ the vampiress thought. Then she heard a bang and a more human groan.

"Ouch! What a hit!"

Jonathan had fallen out of bed as he was waking up.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Yes, it's all okay!" Jonathon began to dress hastily, so he could hardly keep his balance.

Shortly after he opened the door and saw Mavis waiting for him, she immediately grabbed his arm and led him to the ground floor. They passed the mess hall where guests were already gorging and they arrived in another room beyond the hustle and bustle of monsters, with a very long table that was only set for three.

"Good evening, Dad!" Mavis exclaimed to her father sitting at the head of the table. She sat next to him, and then continued to speak, "Why didn't you set the table for Jonathon?"

"Yes I did, my Dead-ums!" Dracula, with a fork in his hand, pointed to the opposite side of the table. From this distance, she could barely see the plate.

Mavis looked at him perplexed, she felt teasing.

"The men at the head of the table!" Dracula stated to his daughter, but it was clear that it was only an excuse.

Jonny sat in that place. For him, it was difficult to move the massive hand carved high-back wooden chair.

"Good evening, Drac! What is the weather like at your place?!" Jonathon shouted jokingly to protest.

"What? Would you like a worm cake?" Dracula shouted in response.

The boy did a face palm in despair, and then looked at the plate. There was a kind of pudding yellowish thing with some strange things inside. He took a spoonful and put it in his mouth without the courage to inspect his food. It was chewy and sticky, sweet and a little sour. All in all, it was good, but he would not know what was inside it.

Jonathon finished his breakfast starting to peel a black apple.

"Ouch!" He cried with his mouth full of the sticky pudding.

Dracula's head snapped up at the boy then put his eyes on his daughter. He seemed troubled.

Mavis stared at the almost finished pudding. She was pretending that nothing had happened, but her heart was pounding. She continued to chew, but she could not swallow. She felt a lump in her throat, and her legs were trembling. There was something in the air. It was a strong smell, intense and intoxicating.

"These knives are too sharp!" the boy complained.

_**Blink.**_

Mavis heard the sound of a falling drop, a slight sound, but it echoed in her mind.

The vampiress turned to the boy and even though he was about twenty yards away, she noticed a red spot on the floor, to which a second and then a third were added.

_**Blink. Blink.**_

This sound still echoed in her ears. She turned her eyes on Jonathon. He was cut by the knife and had a red trickle running down his wrist.

"_Why is it that blood attracts me so much? I've always been able to sniff out blood, but never so much! I feel it in my nose, on my skin and on my tongue…and…I like it…but why? My father said that human blood is disgusting and full of crap!" _Mavis thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her father got up to go to Jonathon.

"Mavis, can you check that everything is okay in the kitchen?" Dracula commanded to his daughter.

She said nothing and ran away without wasting time. She wanted to find an excuse to get away from them while her father solved the problem.

She did not stop in the kitchen, but she ran directly into the bathroom of the restaurant where she spit out the mouthful of food that she could not swallow and ended up throwing up from excitement. The sour and acid taste removed the smell of the blood from her nose.

Mavis rinsed her mouth out and wet her face with cold water to clear her chaotic mind.

She looked in the mirror as if she could see herself. She felt a strange tingling in her mouth, so she opened it as she leaned toward the mirror.

Winnie opened the door, but the vampiress noticed her only when the little wolf was already climbing the sinks.

"You are funny, cousin! You can't see yourself!"

Mavis, who was almost scared, turned her head sharply.

"When did you come in?" Mavis asked with a smile. Then she approached the little wolf-girl and stroked her head.

"Do your wisdom fangs hurt?"

"No. it will be decades before those are grown!"

"So…why are your fangs longer now?"

This question surprised Mavis. Then she put two fingers in her mouth to "see" for herself.

It was true. Both of her canines were elongated. This had never happened before.

Concern came back to Mavis, so she ran away from the bathroom to be alone.

The girl opened the door, but she did only a few running steps.

_**BAM!**_

She crashed right into Jonathon.

"Are you okay? So…I'm not the only awkward one here!"  
Mavis grinned reassuringly, being careful to not show her teeth.

"Look at this cool sticking plaster that Drac gave me!" exclaimed Jonny. It was blue with black bats drawn on a starry sky.

"Yes…Cute…" the vampiress said, looking away, and then she continued, "Now, I'm going to my room for a moment."

"Can I come too?"

"NO." Mavis said to cut the short conversation and ran away.

When the vampire girl came to her room, she locked the door and window. She wanted to be alone and that did not include a meeting with Jonathon and her father. That would only worry her more.

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment to relax, not thinking about anything in particular. Her tongue felt her fangs retract. This calmed her down, but for how long?

**If you liked the chapter comment it!**

**See you at the next update.**

**Sorry for the delay of the chapter, now I will try to update at least one chapter a week.**


	5. Subconscious

_**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and a special thanks to **_**Penelope Anne Neptune**_** for helping me in translation.**_

**CHAPTER 4 - Subconscious**

"_Mavis..."_ Said a whispering voice in the dark

"Who's there?" Mavis broke the silence

"_Mavis..." _

"Who are you?"

The vampiress could see in the dark, but all around her was black, she couldn't even see herself.

"_Are you alone, poor monster?"_

"Get out!" Shouted Mavis, she was starting to worry.

"_Are you scared?"_

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

_"Are you afraid of yourself?"_

The question from mysterious voice took Mavis by surprise, it was true, but she wouldn't admit it.

"_Do not be afraid, otherwise you will become weak."_

"What do you want from me?" Mavis growled angrily.

_"What would YOU want..."_

"I don't want anything!"

The vampire slowly backed a few steps, but she struck thick fur. Immediately in front of her, a giant bright yellow eye of a cat opened, Mavis could feel the wickedness of this beast. With light of the eye she could see the countering of the huge creature around her. The eye approached menacingly towards her. It became the only thing that Mavis could see around her; it was huge, much bigger than her. The Iris was composed of thousands of human figures, yellow and suffering, fused into a single body. The faces of the human figures were without hair and eyes, they were anonymous, their mouths were wide open in search of a desperate scream that could not be issued. They waved their arms like algae moved by the tide and they squirmed to get free.

The girl was terrified and she couldn't move a muscle. Then the thin pupil widened, the hands of those damned extend towards the vampiress, until they grappled and dragged her inside the eye. She felt squeezed and pulled deeper and deeper until she didn't stop and kept locking on the living wall.

In that hell she saw a mature woman from back, she had long straight black hair and she was wearing a dark cloak. She seemed at ease in this place.

The girl felt shaking and she heard a man's voice far away:

"Mavis! Mavis!"

The mysterious woman began to turn, the young one saw only a small part of the face, but it looked like her a lot.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" Mavis shouted and waking with a start sitting up on her bed with her arms around her legs.

"Did you have a bad dream? I heard you speaking in your sleep."

Her father tried to reassure her, sitting next to her and leaning a hand on her shoulder, but he saw his daughter was still terrified. She was shaking and had tears in her eyes.

"Do not worry. I'm here with you. What's bothering you? You can tell me, my little voodoo doll!"

Dracula smiled, but she didn't desire to look at him and she continued to be lost in the void.

"I get it. I'm going to call Jonathan-" His words were cut when Mavis held him by a thigh.

"I want to be alone ..."

"Ok, do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you worried about him? Because he was hurt... that is, you're sorry... however, he's fine, do not worry..."

Dracula's speech was a bit of a ramble, but Mavis knew that it was an indirect way to get information about what she was really feeling.

"It did not seem so serious… that cut... I think he's right!" She said with a fake smile, while she calmed down and stopped shaking.

Dracula hugged his daughter, whispering in her ear:

"Everything can worry you; I'll always be at your side. You'd better come down; Jonny was a bit worried when you ran away like this..."

Mavis looked down.

"No ... I want to be alone for a while. I have not rested well during the day and I'm tired for these frantic evenings." It was only an excuse, but if she had told the truth to her father, he would have asked her a lot of questions.

Dracula rose from her bed and walked towards the door, but he was stopped by the voice of the girl:

"C_an you do_ me _a favor_?"

"Of course my honey-guts, whatever you want!"

"Can you stay with me? At least for a while..." Then she lay on her side.

"Sure, as long as you want" He went back to the bed and sat down, gently stroking his daughter's hair and singing softly, she fell asleep in no time.

The door was open, and Jonathan was about to knock when he noticed Dracula turning to face him, his eyes full of sadness and saw the boy about to enter, so he moved his head to say no.

The vampire got up and walked to Jonathan closing the door quietly behind him.

"Drac, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she said she wants to rest a little, but I saw her very upset... I'm worried about her."

"What could have happened to her? Tonight, when I woke up she was so playful! "

"I do not know..." Then he looked at the injury on thumb of the boy.

_"Had she felt it, too?"_

**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others.  
I wrote 14 chapters in Italian (about 18,000 words) and now I will devote myself to the translation.**

**This is my first story ever. I know, I'm crazy to write my first fanfiction (I've always hated writing and reading!) so long and not in my native language, but this movie gave me inspiration! Please review! I'm curious to know what you think of my work :3**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter! **


	6. Luxurious blood

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend, and a special thanks to **futureauthor13** for helping me in the correction.

Hello everyone! I know, I know, I promised that I would publish at least one chapter a week, but last week I have not posted anything. To forgive me I have translated two new chapters, I will publish it within the next Sunday.

Good read!

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - Luxurious blood.

They went back downstairs. Dracula was much more serious and noticed it,but he did not know if he should try to talk to him or not. He was worried about Mavis too and unable to contain his curiosity began to speak:

"I hope it's not my fault..."

"No boy, do not worry. I do not think the problem is you, but I do not know what can be. Until now she had never had secrets from me, but now it seems she doesn't trust me as much as she used to. I hope that I have not ruined our relationship..."

"Don't worry, she has already forgiven you for this. I think she should get used to all changes that have occurred in three days!" Said Jonathan patting Dracula's shoulder.

"I hope you're right"

Then, the vampire resumed the management of the Hotel.

Jonathan not knowing what to do, returned to his room and prepared a hot bath.

He had noticed that housekeepers had tidied the room and washed his clothes that he found fresh and fragrant hanging in closet, finally he no longer had to work hard to do the laundry.

He stepped into the bath tub, the water was hot and the foam was swollen to the point that begin to overflow. He felt in paradise.

A long time passed before Jonathan decided to leave. The warm mist had turned the bathroom into a sauna and it was so thick that he struggled to find the towel that he wrapped himself in waist.

He went to the mirror and with his hand took away the condensation. He looked into his own eyes in the mirror for a moment before starting to talk to his reflection:

"Mavis! What a pleasure to see you again!... no... Mavis! You're finally here!... no, we did not... Mavis! I missed you! I hope you're relaxed! Would you like to go out with me, only you and me?"

"Sure!" Girl's unexpected answer from behind startled Jonathan enough to do almost falling to the floor if he had not taken the sink. He got to his feet while holding the towel that was slipping off him.

Jonny laughed, slightly embarrassed as stood back up.

"A-are you crazy?" Jonathan yelled laughing.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! I guess it's easy to sneak up on someone when you don't have a reflection."

Mavis chuckled amused.

"But, what are you doing here? Tell me the truth... you're spying on me while I take a bath?" The boy said with a mischievous smile.

"What? No. Come on, Jonny. I wasn't spying, but after two hours that I knocked on the door with no response I got worried, so I went inside..."

"Two hours?!" Yelled Jonathan rubbed his eyes, and then"I did not seem to be there was so much... maybe I fell asleep... Did I ever tell you about the time in Finland where I fell asleep in the bath tub leaving the tap running? The next morning I found the chalet flooded and I couldn't get out because frozen water had blocked the door."

"Freezland? It's cold out there?"

"Of course, it's not as hot as Hawaii!"

Then Mavis looked at Jonathan's hands wrinkled from moisture, more precisely, the thumb cut. Bathe had detach the sticking plaster exposing the cut.

"Is it not healed yet?" Asked the young vampiress.

"Of course not, for now has only stopped bleeding, it will take a few days before it heals completely."

"A few days for a scratch like that? A few hours would be sufficient for me, while my father would have a almost instantaneous healing."

"Yeah, the advantages of being an immortal, you can also repair burned clothes!"

"Only my fathercan do it, I don't have all his powers..."

Mavis lowered his head slightly, still looking at Jonny with her eyes that seemed to be getting bigger and shining. The boy had already seen that look so soft and sensual, he could not forget those eyes of their first kiss.

She approached slowly to him that was sweetly scared by his emotions. He felt his heart pounding and the embarrassment of being almost naked worsened his anxiety. Mavis took his hand and gentle like the caress of a breeze her lips brushed his thumb cut giving it a kiss.

Mavis murmured lovingly :

"So it heal faster, or at least that's what daddy always tell me when I hurt me..."

Jonathan gave a big smile.

"You are too sweet, I'll get a toothache!"

But he noticed that Mavis did not seem to hear him. Meanwhile, she opened her eyes and licked her lips slightly. Jonathan felt something go down the thumb, so he retracted his hand instinctively.

"Damn! The cut was reopened"

The boy turned to the sink to wash his hand under cold water

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, I took a too hot bath and i got by too many emotion!"

The vampiress was still paralyzed.

The half drop of blood that was left on a lip to get her in ecstasy. She felt all the emotions, and maybe even more, that she had ever known.

She felt an energy explode inside so strong that it was pleasantly suffocating and painful. She knew she should have self-control, but the truth is that she did not want to, in fact, she preferred to feed it and be lulled by this riot of sensations.

She broke out all the stops and surrendered to all desires that felt her body, silencing that said mind, heart or common sense.

Mavis looked up Jonathan from behind, she felt for him a spiritual, sensual, erotic and voracious attraction. The vampire seemed to already felt his blood flowing through her veins and her soul blend with that of him and become completely one with his body.

She took the boy by the neck, holding him strongly, so that he lost his breath and turned him in front of her. Vampire girl's eyes had changed, now unrecognizable from Jonathan, had become narrower and with a frowning penetrating look so voracious and lustful, while her grin that became ever more showed the long fangs. It was not her anymore.

The boy was now really scared and he did not know what to expect.

"_After all, she was a vampire and I known her for just three days, maybe my blood made her crazy?"_ Thought Jonathan.

He tried to to ask for help, but the squeeze on his neck was too strong, so much so that his eyes pinched and his ears whistled.

Mavis slammed the boy against the mirror that cracked. She loosened her grip and slid the hand behind the neck of the guy, now sitting on the sink, and she used her hand to pull herself towards him, until she came face to face to the boy and forced him into a passionate kiss. Jonathan was still hesitant, but he has let himself go when he felt the girl's tongue slipping through his teeth to reach his tongue, with which began a dance like never before, but inexplicably natural for both.

Johnny put his hand on Mavy's neck and with the other one he held her head strongly on himself and clenched his fist pulling her hair. She liked this guy's dominant and violent position, it excited her even more, until was pushed back strongly, and felt again that taste in mouth.

"Auch!" Shouted Jonathan, putting a hand to his mouth. "You bit me!"

The gaze of the vampiress was still excited, she licked the blood from her lips sensually and jumped up to Jonathan to kiss him again, but he was too scared, and realized that what was kissing him was not his Zing, therefore he pushed her back again.

Mavis was horrified, she had finally realized what she was doing and scared by the fact that she was no longer in control of herself, so she stepped back a few paces.

The vampire began to cry, put her hands over her face and began to speak desperate:

"I-I' so sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I don't want you think I'm a monster... Sigh..."

"Mavis, but you ARE a monster!" Jonathan said with certainty. Mavis timorously looked up at the boy. For a moment she remembered the first time Jonny broke her heart by rejecting her soon after their first kiss, but before these thoughts could hurt her, the boy continued:

"And that's why I like you so much! Have you any idea how cool is stay with a vampire girl as pretty as you?"

These words made the girl blush, he had already forgiven her, but she could not forgive herself.

"Please stop crying, otherwise you look like a wrinkled toad." Jonathan approached a hand to Mavis's face to wipe her tears.

"Stay away!" The vampire growled showing his fangs, then for no more harm to the boy, she ran at full speed toward her room while he tried to chase her.

"Mavis, wait!"

But he realized that he was not dressed, then came back before he was seen by someone, he put quickly something and went to the room 174.

* * *

Do you like my sexy Mavey? I hope yes...  
If you enjoyed the chapter, please review it! Reading what you think of my work makes me happy!

I hope see you all at the next chapter!


	7. Inconvenient truth

03/15/1990 - 03/15/2013

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday Alessandro, happy birthday to me! Applause!

I: Thank you Mind, you remembered my birthday.  
Mind: Of course, how could I forget it? By a strange coincidence coincides with mine.  
I: Yeah, life's mysteries.  
Mind: Post new chapter instead of wasting time!  
I: But, why do I talk with my own mind? I'm feeling alone...

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend, and a special thanks to **futureauthor13** for helping me in the correction.

* * *

CHAPTER 6 - Inconvenient truth

**Knock knock**

"Mavis, are you here?"He received no answer, but he heard a cry coming from behind the door, so he sat leaning against it.

"Mavis... I know you can hear me...why did you run away it that way? It is not your fault, we left to go and we have forgotten your sharp teeth, it was an accident"

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?" Dracula appeared retransformed from bat-shaped scaring the boy.

"Let yourself go?... sharp teeth? then, why are you all wet?! What did you do to my daughter's mouth?!"He continued growling menacingly approached to Jonathan, Jonny jumped.

"Isn't what you think ... "

Dracula did not answer with words, but he just to further knit his brow, was very explicit. The boy increasingly concerned, so he cringed flattening against the door, which it opened fall him into the room. It was empty, only the curtains blowing in the wind caught the attention of the two men to the window open. The vampire ignored Jonathan and ran to it.

"Mavis, where are you?" then turned into a bat and flew out. The daughter it was on the roof, her favorite place when she wanted to be alone to reflect under the Moon. He glided towards her and returned man kneeling in front of her crying coiled up on itself.

Mavis, my little-bat, what's wrong? Why are you up here? Why do not you talk? You've seen with him recently, he said that you ran away again, you do not like him?"

"Yes, I like him... too much..."

"He's a good guy, it's normal that you like him! He also spoke abouth an "accident", what is it?" Dracula was concerned to discover an embarrassing truth, but he had to know what was going on between the two...

"I could not stop myself, I could not control, I just wanted to vent my desires..."

"She just kissed me..." Jonathan's exhausted voice came from the other side of roof, then laboriously joined them. He took a deep breath and continued:

"Then, she scratched my lip with a fang, but it was an accident."

"I'm sorry..." Mavis added with a whisper.

"Mavy you didn't hurt me, why do you keep worrying?"

"But I've hurt myself... Now, please, leave me alone..."

Dracula put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'll take you back down." Then he turned into a bat, picked Jonny for his sweatshirt and flew down entering trought a window.

The boy was worried and felt helpless, he wanted to be of help to Mavis, but he did not know what to do.

"Jonny, don't worry, she everything will be ok. She's just a little confused" The vampire said with calm to him, but maybe he just wanted to reassure himself.

Jonathan looked down and sighed.

"I feel so useless..."

"No Jonny, do not say such things, my daughter loves you and also I"

"She was so strange since this morning, no, since tonight: Looking for me, then running away, then looking for me again, finding me, and running away again! I'm afraid it's my fault... Maybe she doesn't like me anymore?"

"No, no, no! You must not think these things, you are her Zing! I'm going to talk to her in private, I will solve everything." Said Drac that turned into a bat, flew back to the roof and sitting next to anguished daughter.

"Why do you always lie me?" Mavis broke the silence.

"What you're referring to, honey-guts?"

"Every... everything... You've never said anything true? All I know about you, about me, about monsters, humans... and mom... Is there any truth? Until now I have lived peaceful with my ignorance, deluded by the crystal castle of your lies, but now that castle is collapsing, demolished in a single shot from the only unexpected happened during these 118 years... You hoped it is forever, but it was not so. I know, you tried to protect me from everyone and everything around me..." Mavis raised her wet eyes to her father who did not know what to say, so she continued:

"...but who will protect me from myself? "

These words left baffled Dracula, he was confused, but he knew that the situation was more serious than imagined.

"Are you referring to human blood, right?"

The daughter buried her head between her knees from the shame of herself, so the vampire began to gently stroke her back to make her happy.

"I was hoping that you were not attracted by it beacuse I've always done evtything to avoid it, but it seems to be an innate appeal for the vampires. Remember? I've already explained that there are three types of monsters: the creatures, which are like animals but have an intellect comparable to that of humans, such as uncles Frank and Wayne, then there are the spirits that are made of pure energy non-corporeal as ghosts or specters that move the armor and finally the magical creatures who are like the union of the first two, you and I are part of it, together with all the other monsters with magical abilities."

"What do you mean with this speech? You've already told me that."

Let me talk, little-bat! I did not tell you that to use magic power is necessary some energy-"

"Are you referring to our soul?" Mavis interrupted him.

"No... this is the point, the soul is a super-concentrated spirit, too much united to be able to take a small part in and turn it into magic, there is a spirit in us that we can use. In truth we should not even have a soul, it is this that gives us all emotions that we feel...

Long ago I was a human, a cruel sovereign. The only thing I wanted was the power and practiced in the worst way, I was feared by all. I was called Vlad the Impaler, but this isn't enough for me. I wanted eternal life, and I used black magic nourished with the blood of my thousands of victims. I bribed my soul and that was how I became a bloodthirsty monster. I do not remember much of those years, I wanted to forget.

Only in 1800 in my wander I crashed into your mother. That hit had detonated a spark that she called Zing, feeble and weak, but she knew how to feed it with her love. She had given me a soul that I never believed I had, that I never believed a monster created just by me had...

She convinced me that everyone has a choice and everyone is master of its own destiny.

I stopped to kill and wandered the world in search of other peaceful monsters. We discovered that Frank, although always hunted by humans for his appearance, continued to help others and with him there were also adopted by Frank, Griffin and Wayne as brothers, which I joined too..."

"And so... my father was a murderess and my uncles are not my relatives. There is nothing that can surprise or disappoint me anymore. Now, I know why humans call us "monsters" and hate us..."

"Mavis, you must understand that it is a past that never will return, now you have to be strong. You must ensure that your soul will remain more powerful than your spirit. If you will be sad and disconsolate your soul will be weak. The battle against yourself is the hardest, but if I let Jonathan stay with you is because I know that the love of your Zing will make you unbeatable by the demon that you have inside. Sooner or later you'll get used to that little bad voice and you do not hear it anymore. Unfortunately you can not defeat it because it is part of you, but you can keep it at bay for ever..."

"I am afraid of hurting Jonny, the call of his blood is irresistible... that of earlier was not an accident... I tasted it, it was just a drop, but it was too good, I knew what I was doing, but I didn't want to stop myself... why?"

These words shocked Dracula, his little girl had tasted that damned blood, he hoped this day would never come, now no longer made sense to lie.

"We vampires need blood because we do not produce it by ourselves and to keep alive the demonic spirit because in blood is contained the soul and the human soul is the most powerful and energetic in the world, is this that awakens the demon inside you. If I have magical abilities much higher than yours is because I've eaten many souls. If, until now, I've said that human blood is unhealthy and tasted terrible, it's because I hated what I was becoming. You do not commit my same mistakes, you can be stronger."

"It's too difficult. Ask Jonny to go away, I do not want to hurt him..."

"I can't do that Mavy. If you leave him you feel bad forever and the demon inside you may conquer your soul weakened by sadness and loneliness. Calm down, take a deep breath and relax, go to bed and tomorrow we are all together with you with ideas cloudy, okay? I'm going, but you hurry up, the Sun is rising." Dracula turned into a bat and went back to the hotel. He went into his room and stroked the painting of Martha.

"I failed... again... I wasn't been able to protect you from humans and haven't been able to protect our daughter from her nature... Why didn't that arrow pierce my heart instead of yours?"

A ray of light cut in two the dark room. Jonathan had opened the door. Dracula came to him, he knew what the boy wanted, so he began to speak, without waiting for any question:

"I told her what she wanted to know, tomorrow, when she has a clearer her mind, she come back to us. Jonny, you're close to her. She will have to overcome a difficult time, because she can only do it with your help. After said this, he left the room leaving Jonny alone. He came to the big picture.

"Why do vampires always speak in riddles?" He turned to leave, but he saw near his feet some shiny spots on the ground. He knelt intrigued.  
_"These are drops of water? They're tears? Drac was crying ... Mavy, what happened to you?"_

* * *

_If you enjoyed the chapter, please review it and make me happy!  
_

I hope see you all at the next chapter!


	8. Awakening

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, and a special thanks to **futureauthor13** for helping me in the correction.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - Awakening

During the day, while everyone was asleep, a figure with black nails and was barefoot walking quietly along the corridors of the Hotel. Its thin black nightgown fluttered so much to look like a ghost and it was so graceful that not even shrunken head were complaining.

She stopped at Jonathan's door, the shrunken head hanging on it began to speak loudly:

-Hey, it's you, Mavis!-

-Shut up.- Mavis said in a low voice without even looking at her.

-Back so soon?! - Continued the shrunken head without lowering the voice.

-I said shut up! Or you'll wake up everyone! - The vampire replied excitedly, but always in a low tone and approaching her face to face with the head.

-Should you not be in bed at this hour?! -

At that, angry, Mavis took a bunch of withered flowers from a cabinet next to the door and shot them in shrunken head's mouth, which squirmed a lot, but at least she was silent.

The girl let out a sigh of relief. Then she disappeared in a flash of pink light, magical and immaterial, which passed under the narrow door crack like a snake of smoke, and then turn into a bat fluttering in Jonathan's room.

Wasting no time the vampire girl glided to boy's bed , who was sleeping on his side, and landed on the pillow.

She pushed her way under boy's outstretched arm and then change back to human. Now, Mavis was supine on the bed, the boy's head rested on her chest, and his outstretched arm moved in his sleep to embrace her waist and pull her closer to him.

The vampiress felt the warmth of Jonathan on herself and this excited her to feel a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She grinned and hugged Jonathan gently, approaching her face to the boy's head, which moved a little to cuddle against her.

Jonathan opened his eyes abruptly.

He had perceived to embrace something or someone in his sleep and knew immediately that it was not a dream when in the darkness of the room he felt to be resting on something very soft, but that was not the pillow...

With a series of convulsive movements caused by fear, agitation, and probably by his innate awkwardness, he broke free from the covers and roll on the floor until reaches the wall opposite his bed.

He stood up holding on to the walls, he was out of breath as if he had run a marathon, then took bravery and said:

-What the hell are you? What are you doing in my bed?!-

The bedclothes that he had turned to escape from the bed had completely covered Mavis, who sat down and, while she lifted away from itself, Jonathan terrified knelt down, bowed his head and pleaded whimpering:

-Please, don't eat me!-

Mavis chuckled, smoothed a tuft behind her ear and reassured him:

-No silly, I do not want to eat you...-

Jonathan opened his eyes and looked at the vampire, then stood up, scratching his head in shame. It was already the second time that he made a fool of himself like that with her!

-Are you crazy to do these attacks when I sleep? Then, I also touched your...-

The boy turned red with embarrassment and began to gesticulate with his hands for agitation.

Mavis crossed her legs to enjoy the show, the awkwardness of Jonathan had amused her from the first crash that Zinged them. Then the boy continued to whine:

-If your father finds out, I'm a dead man!-

The girl's gaze changed, from amused became mischievous.

She got out of bed and _walked_ towards Jonathan. Her hips _swaying sensually_ and he was dazed in front of all that beauty.

The sexy-vampire hint of a smile and whispered:

-Would you say that you did not like it?-

The boy was not expecting a question like this. He did not know what to say, rather, he did not know if answer or not, so he just gibberish.

But Mavis continued to stare at him increased slowly her alluring smile.

Jonathan was more agitated.

Even though he could barely see the figure a few yards away, the penetrating gaze of the girl reached him like an arrow even without the boy could distinguish it.

He did not know what to do, so he chose to follow the wall to the door slowly, keeping his eyes on her.

Bad idea for Jonathan, because the initiative had not the courage to have himthere had Maves, who with a quick jump pressed him between her legs, kneeling on the wall. Then took her wrists pinning his arms above his head against the wall, so he could not move an inch. Then she took his wrists blocking his arms over his head against the wall, so he could not move an inch.

Jonathan was very embarrassed, but Mavis seemed fun to tease him more and more, then she approached her head toward him until it touched the foreheads and tips of noses. The only thing that the two could see were the other's eyes, they stared at each other for a moment. Their foreheads broke off allowing the lips to get closer until they met, but suddenly the door opened a little illuminating the two who were dazzled.

A face peeped out and said with strong Eastern European accent:

-Jonathan! Are you in the room? I need to tal-

Dracula stopped abruptly when he saw that scene, he began to grind his teeth and opened the door with such violence that smash it on the wall. The shrunken head rolled on the floor and after spitting flowers said:

-My darling, if I do not stuff my mouth, maybe I could say do not disturb! I have just told you that you have gotten into serious trouble with your fat-"

**"RAAAAAARRRRWWWWW!"**

The tremendous roar silenced the petulant head and vibrated the walls, broke the windows and woke up the guests, who intrigued and scared by the noise came out of the room in his pajamas to see what was going on.

Dracula had never been so angry since Mavis had memory. She got her feet on the ground and made an embarrassed smile, like a child caught with his hand in the jam jar. She hoped to solve everything with a laugh, as she had always happened, but the face of the young vampire became serious when she realized that this time her father was not joking when he was approaching them slowly.

From behind the entrance of room peeped Frank, Griffin, and Murray Waine, while the others did not even have the courage to look inside.

Eunice only pushed through the crowd wondering what was all that noise and had no problems entering the room, but just before she could ask for explanations to Dracula, he took Jonathan by the neck and held it up, looking menacingly into his eyes.

His behavior left everyone speechless, the boy was breathing hard and struggling to free himself kicking and grabbing with his hands the arm of vampire, but in vain, then Dracula began to huskily yell on his face:

-I accepted you into my secret refuge, I treated you like a friend, I shared my pain with you, I chased you under the sun, and I let you know and love my daughter! After all I have done for you, how can you do this to me?!-

At these words, Mavis replied shouting in tears:

-Dad, please stop! Leave him! It's my fault!-

Dracula looked at her with his gray eyes full of hate and said:

-Shut up, you're just a slut!-

These words were most devastating then blow of a scythe which pierces the chest and breaks the heart. Mavis felt the world collapse under her feet falling into the abyss darker.

She was still next to his father, but the. gaze was absent and her eyes were dull like gray sky of November, she felt dead inside and at that moment she wanted to be really.

She could not cry because no tears could never give vent her pain.

Then, she felt an incredible energy to grow in her heart, the pain was turning into anger, so she gave vent all the hate with a punch in the face of her father, so strong that he left Jonathan and threw him against the wall breaking the cabinet and the mirror living him stunned by pain.

Mavis did not waste time, picked Jonathan coughing again, jumped through the broken window making their way between the heavy red curtains. She turned into a bat, leaving a trail of smoke, but this time it was not caused by metamorphosis, but the Sun that was burning her. She had never been exposed so much to the light of day, but the pain of her heart was still so strong that not even realized she burn.

* * *

**Yes, I know, Dracula would never do a thing like that to Jonathan and especially would not do that to Mavis, but I do not leave anything to chance, every little detail that I write might not be noticed at first, but soon becomes significant. The next chapter will explain most things, so for now do not jump to conclusions.**


	9. Escape

**NOTICE:** THIS CHAPTER WAS NOW CORRECTED, THANKS TO futureauthor13 & wallaceb FOR YOUR BERTA READING.

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta readers.

CHAPTER 8 – Escape

The little bat flew into the forest past the lake and came upon a swamp where the trees were tall and dense enough to give shade. She left Jonathan lying on a deformed trunk a little away from the water as she dived headlong to extinguish the fire on her body, emerging from water in human form with water up to her knees.

The boy sat up to see how she was; she had several burns all over her body, her dress was burned in several places and had a broken shoulder strap. The skirt, now in tatters, sinuously floated on the water.  
Her wet hair was too heavy to be bangy, it was glued to her face. Even her nightgown was adhering to her skin accentuating her curves.

Mavis was standing with folded hands on her knees for support as she was exhausted and in pain.  
Jonathan got up from the trunk and walked through the leaves floating in the water towards Mavis. He picked up a flower water lily red tinged with white and reached behind the vampire as he clasped it between her wet hair. She turned slightly and leaned her hand on the boy's which was still stroking her head. Jonathan, a little worried, asked softly:

"How are you?"

Mavis was silent for a moment.

"I do not know, but I think bad, very bad..."

She was devastated from what had happened with her father and burned out due to the daring escape under the Sun, but the flower that was donated to her by Jonathan made her smile.

"I'm feeling lucky cause you're with me..." Continued the girl in a whisper, and then turned taking the boy's hands. He smiled; those words filled his heart with pride. Then she asked:

"How are you?"

"Of course I'm okay! I'm with you, what else could I ask for?"

"Has father hurt you? I'm sorry; he's always been an adorable father. I don't know what happened to him..."

"Do not worry, everything is fine, but vampires do like to take people by the neck, right?" Jonny said jokingly as he massaged his still sore neck. Mavis did not smile; she noticed that her father's behavior was not so different from her own when she attacked Jonathan in the bathroom.

He noticed that the joke was causing her even more distress, so to calm her stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Mavis, close your eyes..." Jonathon said as he slipped two fingers on the girl's face to close her eyes.

"Wait and do not peek!" Jonathan walked a few steps and began to shake a tree, and when back in front of Mavis, put his hands on her shoulders.

"Open your eyes."

The vampire opened her eyes slowly, then her eyes widened in amazement. She looked up to the sky excited.

"It's amazing..."

Surrounding the two was a rain of white petals falling down slowly, like snowflakes.

The girl began to dance around Jonathan while holding his hand, laughing, until a petal landed on her nose. The boy smiled, then lifted a hand as he approached Mavis slowly bringing his forefinger to Mavis's little nose.

"Poke!" Said the boy, then with a gentle tap of the finger he dropped the petal from her nose.

Then Jonathan went back to look into her eyes, he loved those shiny and colorful gems, but they closed when she slid her head toward Jonny to give him a passionate kiss. When her lips touched his she felt like she was in paradise.

At that moment, Mavis felt free from all problems, she did not care anymore about her father or the Jonny's blood. She was so relieved from all anxiety that she seemed to fly, and in fact she really was. The drops of water fell from her feet as she was floating a few feet from the shining water, but unable to reflect the magical scene upon its surface.

Meanwhile, at Hotel Transylvania, Dracula's behavior had shocked everyone. No one had ever seen him so angry, to lose his temper, verbally and physically attack someone like that.

The silence filled the room, the vampire was still lying on the wooden planks and broken glass, then got to his feet and put his hands to his head clutching his hair:

"What did I do..."

Dracula began to cry and this surprises guests even more. None of them had ever seen him cry, except his closest friends, who remembered that sad day when Martha died. Only Frank had the bravery to come forward, approaching Dracula and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder:

"Don't worry, let her calm down and then you'll see that she will come back and you can explain everything once and for all."

Then Wanda also stepped toward him and adjusting his jacket and said:

"You must understand that you can't control her life forever. You must let her grow. The more you force her to stand near you, the more she wants to go away."

"I know my behavior was wrong, but I did it instinctively. If only I could turn back time..."

"You still do not understand!" Wayne said, then continued" You need to stop living in the past, the more you look back the less you can live the present and the future. This is your true ruin, can you be so stubborn? First you chase Jonathan away and now Mavis!"

Their words rekindled something in Dracula, who taken by euphoria ran to the window shouting:  
"You are right! Mavis I come to take you back!"

But just before he jumped over the curtains was taken on the fly to the mantle by Griffin, who exclaimed:  
"Where are you going with this Sun up? You've already 'tanned' enough last time, and probably the last thing Mavis wants now is to see you. Your daughter just wanted to blow off steam and talk to someone. Send Frank and Wanda to find her, they are better with words."

"Yes, yes, I thought about that too, but did not want to be intrusive..." answered Dracula lying to protect his pride, so he looked at them both and said:

"Do you want to try?"

The two responded with a smile, so he called a gargoyle that took Wanda and Frank on his back and flew out the window to where Mavis and Jonathon had fled.

While the two flew towards the forest, Dracula now calm, asked those present with his usual cordiality:

"I know that I have behaved badly, and I apologize. But now, everything is fine, you can return to your room..."

All the monsters disappeared in an instant taking refuge in their rooms. The vampire lowered his head in a moment of contempt. Until now he could scared monsters fine by growling, but now they were really terrified by him and it reminded him of when he seen that same fear in the eyes of humans, a few hundred years ago.

He walked out of the room, but something held him by the mantle, it was again Griffin.

"Drac, I don't think it was you when you attacked Jonny and Mavy."

"What do you mean?"

"The eyes are the mirror of the soul and your's are a beautiful deep blue color because you have a good heart, but when you behaved like that I saw them as gray as if you did not have a soul... For a moment I saw you like in the time of old Vlad Tepes and I do not deny that it really scared me."

"I do not know why I lost control so easily. Martha and I waited many years before having Mavis precisely because of the difficulties I had with controlling the monster inside me. I can not believe I've let it go so easily, I'm a disappointment to all of you... Griffin?... Giffin?"

Dracula looked around, but the invisible man had already disappeared.

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, while gliding at low altitude, Wanda advised the gargoyle:

"Do you know where Dracula built the fake village of humans?"

The gargoyle gave a nod of approval.

"Well, flying slowly in that direction, they probably will seek refuge in those houses for the day. I don't think they know that they have been dismantled"

They flew towards the cemetery calling Jonathan and Mavis' names, asking them to come out.

The Jonathon and Mavis, hearing those voices, dissolved the kiss and the sulky vampire fell down with her feet lading in water and immediately put the record straight:

"I will not go back to my father!"

So the boy hid behind a tree trunk, while Mavis turned into a bat and flew almost to the top of a tree to see who was looking for them, she was sure she would see her father, but was he not there. Instead it was Wanda and Frank.

Once they passed over, she returned to the ground where Jonathan has his hands extended so she could land on them. The young man looked in her big blue eyes surrounded by soft black hair, this was the most soft and sweet thing that the boy had ever seen:

"I never realized how pretty you are, little-bat, and your flutter tells me a feeling of freedom..."

"For you my bat wings are freedom, but for me they are only chains..." Said Mavis thoughtfully and sadly, so Jonathan stroked her head with his forefinger and she sank into his hands to cuddle while stretching her wings and rubbed her little head on the boy's hand, then he stopped and asked:

"You know, my love, you have not answered my old question yet..."

The word "love" made the little bat feel butterflies in her stomach. She had never been called that by anyone other her father and this thrilled her so much so her eyes began to shimmer.  
She closed her wings, plunging her head between her shoulders to hide the redness on her cheeks, already veiled by thick fur. Jonathan not realizing the Mavis' behavior continued smiling:

"You didn't have any clothes on when you were a bat? Or were they bat-sized?"

The little bat smiled a little disconcerted by the way Jonathan was able to collapse the wonderful romantic atmosphere, but she was happy anyways, this naturalness and spontaneity were typical of the guy and made him even more adorable in her eyes. She answered truthfully, even if a bit embarrassed by the bizarre question:

"Um... yes, but... no, I do not have clothes on when I'm a bat, the clothes in contact with my body disappear, and the most external, if I wear any, become "bat-sized" as you say..."

"Oooooohh, so I can say I saw you naked?"

Mavis returned to human form and slapped the boy in the cheek leaving a visible red mark of the whole hand.

"Auch! You hurt me."

"Next time you think twice before ruining these magical moments with your foolishness...- Ironically replied the vampiress.

"What magic are you referring to?"

"Forget it... men, you don't understand anything about the feelings of others."

The two walked to a grassy shore and sat down on the ground.

The sun was setting behind the mountains and the branches of the thick wood were framed to the red sky.

The girl enjoyed the show resting her head on Jonathan's shoulder.

The darkness quickly made its way through the now cold swamp. It was transformed from a paradise of colorful water lilies to a disturbing marsh where only the croaking of toads hovered in the shadows.

Mavis seemed to be still at ease, while Jonathan was a little apprehensive, but he felt safe with his Zing, so much so that the cold did not bother him even as it was becoming more bitter because of his wet clothes.

"Maybe it's time to go back to the hotel, it doesn't bother me, but I can feel that the temperature is falling." Mavis said.

"Yeah..." Jonathan replied looking down at his bare feet. "I no longer feel my toes..."

Mavis put her feet Jonathan's. Her feet were so small that they barely covered the boy's, and soon she realized she was colder than young man, so she withdrew immediately for fear of cooling them further.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to shelter you from the cold, but I forgot that you humans are warmer than us vampires..."

"Don't worry, I am very pleased you wanted to take care of me. But, are you sure you want to go back to your father?" Jonathan replied sweetly hugging the girl around the neck and stroking her hair.

"Sure, I guess he will be very worried. I know he is a good father, so I want to talk to him, maybe he needs my help. After all, when I hurt you, talking to him really helped me."

Then the sound of broken twigs made them turn towards the forest, but they saw nothing, then another rustling in the dark.

The two looked around; felt observed, maybe Wanda and Frank had found them? No, impossible, they would call for them as they did in flight a few hours ago. Why would they approach by stealth?

Maybe it was just some nocturnal animal that came out of the hole, but then about twenty yards away a figure came out from the thicker woods.

He remained hidden in the shadows, he seemed to be wearing a long dark coat like a mantle, his face was covered between the high collar of coat and his wide brim black hat. He looked up at the couple and said threateningly:

"Boy, run away from that inhuman beast before by it's too late!"


	10. Man in black

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta readers futureauthor13 & wallaceb.

* * *

CHAPTER 9 - Man in black

Mavis and Jonathan looked disoriented. They had no idea who that crazy man could be, and neither could understand what he was suggesting. The vampire girl stood up and with a little afraid smile asked:

"Are you okay? You needs some hel-"

"Shut up! You're only a slimy leech!" She was abruptly interrupted by the man's words.

Mavis was petrified by so much gratuitous violence, she could not understand what he wanted from them. Jonathan also stood up while remaining close to the girl, they were both scared.

The dark figure took a few steps forward out of the shadows. Finally, the two saw more details of his clothing, he wore gloves with reinforced knuckles, big boots, knee pads, elbow pads and chest protector in matte black polymer, but his face was still hidden.

He took something from under his jacket and with a quick gesture, such as pulling a blow to the air, it opened into a modern compound bow made of carbon fiber, it was small, about eighteen inches, but the mechanical complexity and technical materials made him feared. Wasting no time it was charged with a matte white fiber arrow and pointed menacingly toward Mavis. Jonathan instinctively stood in front of the girl to protect her from imminent danger, but she forcefully pulled him behind her, after all, the loved human was weaker than her and she did not want him being harmed.

Meanwhile, the boy saw better the arrow and thought:

_"It is not like the ones I used often with my friends, sporting arrows have a small tip, this is larger and ends in three retractable blades! It is not for sports, but designed to penetrate the flesh and stuck in the target due to the blades which open on impact!"_

The anguish of Jonathan increased.

_"This man is too organized: military protections,__tactical__weapons and who knows what else. He is not a fool. This added to the speeches that he did lead to a single result, he is a monster hunter, like the ones I saw in horror movies, but if it is true, how can I stop him?"_

These thoughts passed through his mind in a moment, but to he seemed like an eternity, so out of desperation with trembling voice began to speak to the hunter:

"Hey, calm, please, we have not done anything wrong, anything you want from us we can talk quietly ... Are you a monster hunter, right?"

These words surprised the other two, but while she was beginning to be too confused to ask questions the man asked:

"What do you know about monsters? You seem too awkward and crazy to be a hunter. Maybe you are only a little boy watching too many romantic movies about vampires and you've fallen in love with one of them. Know that this is just fiction! Believe me, I'm Simon Van Helsing, the last heir of the most important family of hunters in the world and by an expert on vampires I'm sure she'll bleed you dry whenever she get the chance!"

"It's not true!" Retorted the two young together.

"The monsters not as bad as they once was, there are many friendly monsters, you can not kill them all indiscriminately!" Jonathan continued pulling out a strength and a brave that he never would thought to have.

"Stupid fool! Do you trust the false words of a man-eating monster?! Go away now, I do not want risk hitting you too!"

"NO!" the boy yelled determined.

So impatient, Simon loaded with more force the bow and shot. The arrow lighted by the moon left a shining trail and cutting the air hissing reached Mavis, who closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in fright. The arrow went through her at high speed in a pink flash, the vampire changed into a bat just before the arrow sticking deadly in her heart.

"Failure!" Said the little bat wiggling the wings to be suspended on the spot.

Simon made a baffled face and lowering the bow murmured:

"Damn, this was not planned"

Mavis looked at him perplexed

"Before you boasted of being a professional monsters murderer, but now remain amazed at the transformation of a vampire?"

Then, that smell saturated the air, the smell that already had made her crazy at the castle, but much stronger than before.

She saw that the hunter was not looking at her, but behind her, so she turned her gaze and saw that her eyes would never have wanted to see. Jonathan had the arrow stuck in the chest, holding it with one hand as to want to take off, but he did not even have the strength to close his fingers.

He coughed up blood and fell on his knees, the pain he felt was holding him like a vice that prevented him from speaking or shouting. He tried to stand still, but fell, Mavis changed back jumping behind him her knees to take him. She held him tightly in her arms, then looked distressed and helpless the arrow and the wound until her vision blurred due to the tears that she could not restrain.

She did not know what to do, so trying to give courage to the boy she rested her head on his chest yelling:

"Don't die now! Please, don't die! It's all my fault, I shouldn't have avoided that arrow!"

The boy, who was breathing heavily now, just move his eyes on vampire and barely moved his lips, in vain, in search of words that froze in his mouth before he can say it.

Mavis looked up at the hunter and sobbing yelled at him:

"Why... why you do this?!"

Simon was surprised, his eyes turned back to his childhood, a harrowing scene like this he had already lived: he was crying... his mother on the floor covered in blood... the vampire who watched them amused... and the same question, the same search for a rational justification that would make sense to all this pain... But the daydream was broken abruptly by Mavis who jumped on him roaring like a beast with claws and fangs unsheathed.

The man fell to the ground losing the bow, while the girl, full of desire for revenge, began to claw his chest. The hits were violent enough to shake the ground, it seemed impossible so much strength could get out from a girl looking young and petite. She broke the polymer chest armor easily, but even after several slashing the Kevlar vest resisted to cuts. The hard blows, however, were enough to break his ribs and leave him breathless.

Mavis, unable to damage that tissue, took it by the hands and began to pull with all her strength. The velcro side closure did not resist and opened making pull out the vest, now there was only a thin cotton shirt to separate the body of man from the claws of the vampiress.

Mavis stopped for a moment to savor the carnage that she was going to do, but while she was to strike a fatal blow, the man took the opportunity to grab an arrow next to him and stabbed it in her waist causing her to fall to the side.

The girl felt burning inside, as magma flowed in her veins, the wound was smoking and the skin around it looked like burning coal. The arrow was coated with silver, but the strength of the emotions that made her endure the pain of sunburn was now also withstand the pain of silver, even though hundreds of times worse.

Mavis went back over Simon to immobilize him and with a clawed tore the flesh on his chest. that She had blood everywhere, she stood still looking at her dripping hands, while the man was writhing in pain.

_"You want it..."_ That echo was also reborn inside her.

"I want it..." Sighed the vampiress.

_"Take him..."_

The vampire opened her mouth exposing her long fangs hungry and promptly struck the first bite to which man counterattacked with an elbow to the eye that stopped her, but she tried again immediately, Simon stopped her hardly holding her by the neck.

Mavis continued to growl, roar and bite the air, so he immediately counter attacked, took the arrow stuck on Mavis and pulled it attempting to shift the vampiress screaming in pain.

Simon succeeded to make a way to reach the belt where he kept a dagger and pulled it out quickly so throw a blow, but the girl had returned to the attack tearing again the man's body, while the knife scarred her face from side to side, passing between the eyes, the wound was not deep, but worsened burning as had happened with the arrow.

Mavis fell backward, Simon crawled back, then the two, seriously wounded, stood up with difficulty eyeing each other and both waiting for each other's move, but no one moved.

They knew that their injuries were serious and the fight probably would have ended with the death of both.

Without saying a word the hunter retrieved the bow at his feet and backed away, the vampiress picked up the dying Jonathan, then after a last look, they fled and disappeared into the forest in two opposite directions.

* * *

If you liked the chapter review it!

See you at the next update


	11. Race Against Time

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.

* * *

CHAPTER 10 - Race Against Time

Unfortunately, the silver arrow weakened Mavis preventing her from using her powers, so she could not fly over the lake but instead had to take a more tortuous way around it to reach the bridge, which she did not have time for.

She felt the warmth of Jonathan's blood on herself, the smell inebriated her. An animal instinct increased inside her, she not only wanted it, but she needed it, she had lost too much energy in combat and her survival instincts were yelling at her to devour the boy.

She ran crying, desperate. Mavis's thoughts were oppressive as if she was strangulated, but time was not on her side and she could not afford distractions.

The exhausted vampiress fell to the ground, she could see the bridge, as near as unreachable.

She could not move, she felt tired and without energy, she wanted to stay, lying on the ground to rest in peace, but she knew that Jonathan would die.

She looked at him a moment, then she crawled with difficulty and reached him for a hug. She just wanted to spend these last moments with him until the end, like a snowflake that is combined with a drop of dew and then dissolve together in the warmth of the morning sun.

Mavis had already resigned her thoughts; the tears flowed down her cheeks and mixed with the blood on Jonathan's chest where she rested her head.

Jonny whispered something to her:

"I know I'm dying... and I also know that you have done all you can... Cough, Cough, Cough..." The boy coughed loudly spitting blood.

"But, tell me... what did you discuss with your father, after the party?" He continued after recovering.

Mavis opened her eyes surprised and stopped crying, got up off her chest with difficulty by pushing with her arms to look Jonathan in the face, and she said:

"So, you heard us? We were talking about your future with me, I should ask you if you wanted to become a vampire to live forever with me, but I did not have the courage. I was afraid of your rejection and having to resign to see you grow old and die..."

Now the tears again uncontainable slid down her nose and fell down on the Jonathan's cheek, who murmured:

"Bite me..."

"I can't do it... I promised my dad that I wouldn't do it in any case; he told me it would be dangerous, probably lethal to both of us, but he would not say more... I'm sorry..."

Mavis said, sobbing, and then she brought her lips to the boy's to give him a kiss, a kiss with the bitter taste of blood.

To the vampiress that little drop of blood was sufficient to reinvigorate her and she felt that damned voice inside her again:

_"Devour him or you will die..."_

"No!"

_"Devour him or you will die..."_

"Stop it! "

_"Devour him or you will die..."_

"Shut up!"

Mavis bit her lip in anger with such force as to cut it, the taste of vampire blood, the blood of a dead man, was so repulsive much that overrode also that of Jonathan.

After this outburst she stood up and took the boy in her arms.

"Mavis... whatever may happen... you know that I love you, what happened is not your fault..."

Jonathan raised his hand to stroke her hair gently, but it slipped down immediately taking with it the bloody flower water lily which fell to the ground.

Jonathan was unconscious so Mavis realized she could not waste any more time and kept running, supported by a mysterious force that allowed her to move forward even when her body should have collapsed.

She came to the cliff above the bridge, but she could not find the way to reach the secret passage in the forest, so she jumped into the void.

The landing was bad. She used her body to shield Jonathan but by doing so the blow made her push the arrow still deeper into her flesh. The vampire girl gritted her teeth to withstand the pain, and then she picked up the boy and continued to stagger along the bridge, which seemed endless, until reaching the revolving door of Hotel which she entered through with difficulty and then dropped to her knees at the entrance of the hall.

The guests around her noticed the girl and looked with startled a gaze, as the other monsters turned to look, the shaking shout of Mavis broke the silence:

"Dad!"

Dracula pricked up his ears, he was on the landing of the stairs in the lobby and was discussing with his friends how to organize the "welcome back" party for Mavis to forgive him.

He turned towards the entrance and saw his daughter and Jonathan dripping with blood, the goblet of Similsan slipping from his hands. Before it shattered on the ground, the vampire jumped in front of the two with such speed as to crack the tiles under his feet and crush the glass of the front door.

"What happened?! " Dracula shouted desperately to Mavis who had her head down and did not answer for a moment.

"And this..." Continued the vampire in a lower tone of voice, but still rough, referring to the arrow stuck in the side of his daughter as he gingerly touched it, but quickly withdrew his hand after he was burned by it.

"Ouch! A silver arrow... Dr. Jekyll!" He shouted.

"WHO DID THAT?"

"He attacked us..." Mavis said with a whisper.

"He hit Jonathan by mistake, then we started a furious fight and hurt me badly..." Continued the girl still without looking up.

Dracula took Jonathan in his arms.

"Jonathan... no..." He whispered desperately, then seeing blood drip from the tip of the girl's nose, he gently took her chin and lifted her head, for Dracula it was a blow to his heart to see the gash and the black eye on his daughter's face:

"Honey-claws, your pretty face..." Dracula continued with tears.

Dr. Jekyll finally arrived, a middle-aged gentleman in a white coat accompanied by four nursemummys who were carrying two stretchers where they laid the two.

"Take care of my daughter and ... the boy we'll take care of later... The wounds were inflicted with silver weapons, do what you can." Dracula said to the doctor.

"Silver Arrows? That is barbarism." Said the doctor with a strong British accent.

"Dad... please... save Jonny..." The voice of Mavis drowned in sobs.

Dracula did not know what to say, he knew that she could never endure such pain, but he could not hide the truth, not this time.

"Mavis, my little-bat... I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for him..."

* * *

If you liked the chapter review it, please!

See you at the next update.


	12. The Harsh Reality

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.

* * *

CHAPTER 11 - The Harsh Reality

The vampire did not answer for a moment. She turned to her father, took his arm with her hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean 'we cannot do anything'?"

Mavis sat up on the stretcher leaning towards her father, and came face to face with him, but he continued to avoid his daughter's gaze and did not respond, so she yelled:

"WHAT DID YOU WANT TO SAY!?"

"Mavis, I'm sorry, it's too late for him, he's already dead..." Dracula replied sadly.

These words shocked everyone present. Jonathan was the first to bring a wave of modernity and fun to the hotel, so all the monsters felt affection for him.

Wanda burst into tears and hugged her husband who was also upset. Murray fainted, falling limp on the floor leaving only the long linen bandages scattered on a bed of sand. Griffin took off his glasses so no one knew how he reacted to the news. The one who reacted the worst was Frank. Among all the monsters he was the one who loved the boy the most. He began to short circuit, have convulsions and emit sparks from all over his body, while Eunice tried in vain to calm him down.

Mavis was horrified, then with a trembling voice said:

"No... No... No... I know jokes. You just want to punish me for escaping like I did; now you bite him and he turns into a vampire..." She forced herself to smile, but Dracula was serious and he was looking down without answering.

Mavis turned to Jonathan lying lifeless beside her and softly said:

"Come on sleepyhead, wake up..."

"Mavis, please stop!" Dracula broke the silence in a desperate voice.

"Jonny ... Jonny ... JONNY!" The vampiress gasped, and then she jumped down from the stretcher taken by grief and reached Jonathan to hug him, the tears streaming down her face. Choked with sobs she began to shout:

"Jonny, nooo! Please don't leave me now! Open your eyes!"

"Mavis calm down! You're hurt; you shouldn't shake like that!" Dracula tried to calm his daughter. He tried to make her leave the boy's body by force, even with assistance of Dr. Jekill, but the more they pulled the more she clutched him.

"I will find a way... I will not abandon you... I will never abandon you... because you're my Zing and I want you here, beside me!"

"Mavis, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for him."

"NO! You're lying, as you always have! If he can't come back as a vampire we can bring him back as a zombie."

"Mavis, you must understand that zombies are just humans without a brain, he will not remember you or love you, and he would be less than a shadow of the old Jonathan..."

"I can't abandon him... it's all my fault"

"My honey, do not say that, it is not your fault."

"I shouldn't have avoided that arrow, it was meant for me!"

"Mavis, stop fidgeting, please!"

"I should have bitten him when I had time; it's my fault that I continue to listen to what you say!"

"Mavis, now you're exaggerating!"

The vampire was now desperate, fearing his daughter could worsen her wounds; he took her hair and arched her head back violently in search of her eyes. Doing harm to his beloved child killed his soul, but he knew that it was necessary.

"Now you will fall into a deep sleep." The vampire pronounced solemnly, with an aura of red energy around him.

**BOOM!**

A muffled bang echoed through the hall, Dracula and Jekyll were pushed backwards falling on the floor.

"Damn, her emotions are giving her an uncontrollable power, she even rejected my hypnosis ... I am left with no choice, I'm sorry my little Mavy..." Having said that Dracula got up and walked over to his daughter.

"Forgive me... Mavis" He whispered in her ear, his words were full of disturbance.

"Aaaaaaaaargh" The girl cried out in sudden pain, her father had taken the silver arrow and was moving it, also causing his hand to burn, but the heartache he felt in being complicit in the torture of his beloved daughter was too strong of a pain to be able to also feel the physical one.

"Pant, pant, pant..." The breath and pain left Mavis without words.

She was too exhausted to grip Jonathan so she started to slip down. Dracula held her gently, but the girl's head fell back as a dead weight, her eyes were empty and lost, as if trapped in a fog.

He picked her up and put her back on the stretcher, the vampiress's ears hissed and her vision was blurred. She stood on the bed, while the nursemummys were carrying they away.

Dracula put a hand on doctor's shoulder to stop him and said:

"I want to talk to her as soon as possible"

Jekyll replied with a nod of his head.

"Security! Find out who was the responsible for the ambush and where they are!" The vampire Ordered to armor suits who were standing at attention:

"Yes, sir!"

At the request of her father, even if not directed at her, Mavis said:

"He said his name was Simon... Simon Van Helsing..." After pronouncing that name, she stretched out a hand towards the boy, as if trying to reach him, maybe for the last caress, but all the voices became muffled and distorted then she felt herself falling into a dark and silent void.

* * *

A bit short chapter, but full of emotions. It's my favorite for this.  
Jonathan died, Mavis ended her first love story in 4 days and they lived unhappily ever after...

Ok, the story is not over yet...

If you liked the chapter review it, please!

See you at the next update.


	13. Broken Heart

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.

I do not rewrite it every time, so remember that Jekyll has a British accent.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Broken Heart

**Tikr... crack... tic... zak... **

It was dark and Mavis was awakened by metal noises emanating from within had a feeling of oppression, but she was still too confused to understand what was happening.

She began to see a little light, so she forced herself to get a better look and began to distinguish her arm lying on an iron bed. She felt cold on her back; while a strong heat began to burn her pelvis becoming more and more painful, so with difficulty she turned her head to see what was happening.

The view was blurry, but she distinguished two nursemummys and Dr. Jekyll who was touching her. Then, slowly everything became clearer, the doctor and the assistants wore paper masks with completely blood stained long white aprons.

She shifted her gaze on what Jekyll was doing and noticed he was trying to remove the arrow by pulling it with old pincers while cutting the flesh around it with a rusty scalpel to assist in the extraction. He continued to turn the knife inside her, he almost seemed to be having fun, while the blood splashed on him or falling on the operating table.

Rather than an operating room she seemed to be in a crazy butcher's slaughterhouse...

Mavis began to come out of that comatose state and completely regained consciousness, but with it came even more pain, which until then had been soothed by her altered state.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Mavis screamed and tried to get up, but she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied to the operating table with big leather buckles.

"Damn, I was hoping you would not wake up" the doctor said, leaving the arrow alone, then:

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for your own good, but now try to stand still."

She tried not to move, but the pain was too strong to resist.

"Aaaargh! I can't do this!"

"Nurses give me a hand, hold her still!" the doctor ordered.

The nursemummys brought down some long linen strips taken from their arms, and like snakes grappled the naked body of the girl, holding her pinned to the bed.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Mavis continued to scream in despair, while the doctor resumed the operation. He put down his scalpel and began to pull the arrow with both hands succeeding in the attempt. He put the arrow on a plate then looked back at the wound. He put two fingers deep inside and opened it wide making Mavis grimace in pain.

"It's strange... Why are the veins also damaged so far from the arrow? Mavis, I know I'm asking a lot, but I have not finished yet. I need to check something important, but it is very risky, so whatever happens, do not move. Unfortunately you vampires are immune to sedatives, so I cannot sedate you." Dr. Jekyll said while taking a new scalpel and placed the blade on middle of girl's chest, but before start cutting, he looked into her eyes so big and scared, and said:

"Maybe it's better that you do not look." the doctor advised, and then a nursemummy gently placed her hand over girl's eyes.

Mavis could not see anything, but she felt the knife sink into her skin. She was exhausted; she could no longer suffer so much, for what had happened to Jonathan and for torture that she continued to undergo.

The pain was unbearable, so she merely grit her teeth; she could not do anything else, while she lay helpless on the bed as cold as her soul.

Something had changed inside her; she did not care about anything of herself, nor anyone else.

Then she began to feel all her bones vibrate in rapid intervals so she took the hand that covered her eyes and shifted it. She saw the doctor holding a serrated crescent blade; he was sawing her intercostal line. Realizing that the girl was watching him, he left the instrument stuck where it was to scold her:

"Are you crazy? I've already told you not to look! Do you understand if I'm wrong I could kill you?"

"Who cares? I'm already dead..." The vampire said.

"Mavis, what are you saying?"

"Who cares? I'm already dead..." she continued to mumble without listening what the man said.

"Mavis?!"

"Who cares? I'm already dead..."

"Damn, she is delirious!" the surgeon said trying to feel the radial pulse from the girl's wrist.

"It's all my fault ... I don't deserve to be happy ... I deserve only to suffer ... I deserve only the pain ... Hurt me in the worst way possible ..." The girl kept talking to herself, but at least she was calm and still, so the doctor continued the work.

The noise of the saw against bone began again; Mavis felt it throughout her body, even in her ears.

"Aaaaargh!" The screams started again, they were less strong than before and choked by tears, they were not screams of pain, but screams to vent the torment that her soul was feeling.

The doctor put down the saw, then turning to an assistant and ordered:

"Rib retractor."

The vampiress saw them pass over her a big rusty and dirty tool, not very reassuring, that leaned against her chest. She heard metallic noises inside her, and then Dr. Jekyll stroked her hair, saying:

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt you..."

That said he began to turn a crank.

Mavis tried to scream, but from her mouth not even a whisper escaped. She could not breathe, so she remained shaking while feeling her ribs brake.

"Oh my God ..." Exclaimed the astonished doctor.

Mavis looked up to find out what had happened and saw her chest was being kept open by the hooks of the retractor. The heart was exposed and when she looked at it, it began to beat faster, but the most disturbing thing was that it was full of black spots. She realized that this was not normal and taken by agitation; she dropped her head on the table while her heart went into tachycardia.

Dr. Jakyll saw her and said:

"Why don't you ever follow my advice? I warned you that you should not watch! My darling, I'm sorry for what they did to you and for what I did, too. I think I understand what has damaged your heart, silver nitrate, probably contained in the tip of the arrow. Do not worry; I will now close your wounds."

Dr. Jekyll turned for a moment and Mavis took the opportunity to break a belt that blocked her wrist and took a knife from the table beside her with which she tried to stab her heart. Only the good reflexes of the nurses were able to stop her arm and disarm her just in time, while the doctor turned bewildered.

"Damn, I never expected this from you; unfortunately you leave me no choice."

Jekyll took an old red crowbar which he slammed into the vampiress head making her faint instantly.

* * *

I will publish the Chapter 13 soon, where there will be an exciting monologue, I hope you will like it.  
See you at the next chapter!

Remember to review! :-D


	14. The man who sleeps

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.

* * *

CAPITOLO 13 - The man who sleeps

**Blink...**

**Blink, Blink...**

Drops of water were falling from the ceiling onto the girl's face.

Mavis opened her eyes, she felt exhausted and in pain, but at least she was lying on a soft and warm bed.

She had a headache, so she raised her hand and placed it on her forehead realizing her face was completely bandaged.

The vampiress sat up on the bed, but she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She untied the ribbon on her white dressing gown and opened it, even her body was bandaged.

_"I was hoping it was only a bad dream..."_ The vampiress thought sadly, and then looked around, the view was still too blurry to see, but she seemed to be alone.

She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, the room was small and cold, with no windows and the air was damp and smelled musty, it was the same smell as the operating room.

On the wall there was only a torch, but it was extinguished, the only faint light came from the massive old wooden door with a grate. She seemed to be in a cave.

Mavis walked unsteadily placing a hand on the wall to keep her balance.

The stone she felt under her bare feet and under her hands was cold and clammy. She staggered to the door of the room and held herself to the bars of the window trying to look out. She saw a corridor with the succession of rooms of the subterranean infirmary, but there was no one there.

The vampiress began to open the door slowly to not make any noise, but she closed it again after seeing a dwarf get out of another room. She saw him better, he was Mr. Hyde, the architect of the castle, who held the cylinder hat resting on his chest and walked with his head down, he seemed sad. Mavis felt a stabbing pain in her heart, so much so that she fell to her knees.

"Jonny's there... in that room... I know..." She whispered to herself.

The vampiress stood up even though she had not yet recovered from the pain. She opened the door and continued her painful march rubbing a hand on the wall to the funeral chamber, where she entered with her eyes closed.

"Jonny?" Mavis sighed, hoping for an answer that would never come.

She opened her eyes; the room was brightly lit by candles left by guests of the Hotel to commemorate the boy. In the middle of the room was the bulky backpack leaning against the bed covered with a black cloth that came down to the ground. It looked like an altar above where Jonathan was lying. He was wearing dark elegant clothes and his hair was combed. He did not look like himself, so well looked after, even his face was serene. He seemed to be only sleeping.

Mavis made her way among the flowers piled around the bed, and she sat down next to the boy and began to stroke his hair.

"I miss you... I miss you so much... you have become a part of my life, you have turned it upside down, and in so little time you go away? Why would you open my heart and then leave it alone? Why didn't I die with you? A_t least I didn't suffer so much... Y_ou know... the sound of breaking dreams is the worst noise that exists and now it crumbled completely... The trips I wanted to do with you, the freedom I had desired that finally arrived, get married and have a family to care for, to love and to protect... But who can I protect? If I haven't been able to defend either you or myself from that hunter, indeed, at last I have been your Executioner."

The girl moved her bare feet on the bed keeping her knees high on which she rested her head, and hugged her legs. She loved to be in that position when she was feeling sad and lonely because she seemed to be hugged and comforted by her mother who she had never known.

"On my head hangs the same curse as my father, the people we love are stolen from us! It's my fault, all my fault and I'm sorry that all of this happened to you, your only crime was to believe in this love too impossible and unnatural. But how can I blame you, even I was like you, but now... What am I? I can't even recognize myself.

Dad said if you came back to life as a zombie you'd only be a shadow of my Jonny, but also I who am alive am nothing more than a shadow of myself.

What is the meaning of love? What is the meaning of life? What is the meaning of feelings? Why do we have to depend on other people? It would be so much easier not to have a soul, no emotions, no suffering, no pain, no worries..."

Mavis wanted to cry, but she could not, her eyes were dry, she had no more tears to shed. She lowered her head and rested her face on her hands.

**Buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz...**

The girl raised her head sharply and looked around, the noise came from a pocket of the backpack, and she then stood up to see what it was.

She bent down to open it, the wound of the arrow began to give her severe pain, but she did not pay much attention and pulled out Jonathan's mobile phone that was vibrating.

On the screen was the word "incoming call - mom" and below an arrow that says "slide to answer", Mavis touched the screen and slid her finger as recommended by the arrow, on the screen appeared Jonathan's mother with some noisy dudes behind her:

"Boys shut up, he answered! Mavis, are you? You are a fancy dress party? You look dressed like a mummy! Where is my beautiful little mouse?"

Beside the woman appeared six young figures, there were five boys and a red haired girl with white hair, but the quality of video call was not very good due to the low signal coming into the dungeons of the castle. So many details were not visible but they looked like Jonny therefore Mavis imagined they were his brothers.

The girl had the courage to speak. For a moment she said nothing, and thought about how to break the news that would forever demolished the happiness of this family.

"Hello Mavis!" The voice of the youngest child came forward, and then came all the others:

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"So, it's true!"

"I can't wait to meet you"

Being the cause of Jonathan's death was already a big burden for Mavis' consciousness to carry and adding being the cause of the collapse of his family would have been too much to bear, but she had to do it, hiding the dust under the carpet does not solve problems and if there was one thing she learned from her father was that lies and omissions never lead to anything good. She braced herself and began to speak:

"This is not a mummy disguise, there is no costume party, and the truth is that I'm wounded... an armed man attacked us..."

"Oh my God! And how is Jonathan?" The woman said, worried.

Mavis saw all those eyes closer to the screen, she hesitated a moment, but she could not stop forever, so she spoke again:

"No, I'm sorry... Jonny... died defending me."

On the other end of the phone there was a moment of general paralysis, which then burst into laughter:

"Ahahahahahah! We almost got fooled, but we don't fall for jokes like that!"

"I never joke about these things." Mavis said in a serious tone, while her heart was beating faster and faster. The pain was taking her breath and a red spot began to expand on bandages on her face. Jonathan's relatives stopped laughing and began to worry, the vampiress turned the phone's camera to the boy's body.

"If it is a joke it is not funny! Tell me that's a joke like those Jonathan loves to do!" The mother of the boy began to increase her voice.

"I wish I could say it..." Then a voice interrupted Mavis:

"My honey! You are hurt, and you should not go around! What are you doing here?" It was Dracula that approached her and wrapped the girl in his mantle embracing her gently.

"I know what has happened has shocked you, it has troubled all of us..."

"Answer me, Mavis! What has happened to my son?!" The voice from the phone interrupted Dracula, who worriedly turned to his daughter:

"Why did you call Jonathan's parents?"

"They had a right to know. I know you prefer living in lies and not face reality, but it is better to know that a loved one will never come back home that live under the illusion every day that you may open the door and embrace him."

Then Mavis felt a strong tingling in her arms and an overwhelming pain in her chest. She began to fall down, but was picked up by her father, She picked up the phone and saw Jonathan's desperate brothers; their mother had fainted in the chair where she sat and a great clamor of questions and tears increased, the vampiress felt too bad for them to understand, so with a faint voice she merely said:

"I'm so sorry..." Then the phone slipped from her hands and fell to the ground cracking the monitor. The line went dead.

The pain in Mavis' chest increased. She tried to steady herself by the mantle of her father, but her hand fell down.  
Dracula picked up his daughter, now unconscious and took her back to bed.

* * *

Big surprises come in the next chapter, will be positive or negative? Continue to follow me and comment if you want! It's always a pleasure to chat with you!  
See you!


	15. Zing never dies

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.

* * *

CHAPTER 14 - Zing never dies

Mavis awoke. She was in her room and her father was sitting next to her.

"Mavis, my honey! You finally woke up. The doctor said you had a heart attack; you remained in a coma for three days! You almost died!"

Mavis looked at him a moment, then shifted her gaze to nowhere.

"Why do I seem to be the only person who doesn't care about my life?"

These words were like a punch in the stomach to her father.

"Honey-claw, you mustn't think of these things..."

"Stop calling me by these stupid nicknames!" The girl interrupted her father's speech in a bad way.

"As you wish... Mavis." Dracula's voice was full of bitterness.

This bad experience had caused his beloved child to grow in a way that he never wanted.

Her sweet blue eyes, bright and shiny, full of curiosity and love were now gloomy and dry to the point of seeming gray. The only thing they were able to express was the sadness and loneliness of a life not worth living anymore.

"Dad, erase my mind, NOW!"

"But, Mavis, there are also memories that I don't want you to lose. Would you give up your 118th birthday party and your first kiss? Also, I can delete the memories, but not the emotions, so you would forever feel emptiness inside you that you could not quench in any way."

"I do not care, Jonny is dead, and now I don't care for anything or anybody, I just want to stop suffering."

"You will forget him, but not the love that you still feel, you would feel lonely and incomplete without even knowing why, and that would make you suffer even more."

"Then, leave me alone."

"No, I won't leave you alone..."

"That was not a request, I told you to go away!"

"And I've already answered you!"

Mavis looked up to her father, she was angry, and Dracula was taken by a mysterious force and violently thrown against the wall, then he fell to the floor. The girl looked at her hands startled, she never had telekinetic powers. Meanwhile her father, who was also startled, would have wanted to ask more questions, but chose to leave her alone. He left the room without saying anything to not make it clear to his daughter he was going to cry.

"I hate you! Jonny is dead because I obeyed you! It's all your fault!" Mavis yelled while Dracula closed the door, he tried to pretend nothing was wrong, but those words broke his heart.

Mavis stood sitting on the bed for a moment, but the memories of times spent with Jonathan were not leaving her mind, so she turned into a bat bandaged like a mummy, and flew away, limping a little, towards the roof, the place where for the first time she realized her love for Jonathan.

She returned to human form and sat down on the tiles. The wound of the arrow began to hurt her and on the white robe a red stain began to grow, but Mavis did not care.

She lay down and looked at the white and bright half-moon, surrounded by a myriad of twinkling stars.

"Jonny, you made me discover the sunrise, but the Moon is just as wonderful ... how I wish to share it with you..."

Then the vampiress heard a chatter coming from the back yard of the castle. She stood up and walked limping to the other side of the roof, sat down on the edge and looked down.

In the yard was her father sitting on the edge of a huge fountain with a white marble statue of a triton, a big man with legs covered by scales, brandishing a long bronze Trident pointed at the sky and rode a Leviathan. Along the outer perimeter of the fountain was placed a long line of trout which spit water from the mouth to the large central figure.

The vampire had his hands on his face and crying, while his closest friends were trying to console him.

Mavis sat on the edge of the roof, with her bare feet swinging by the wind and her elbows resting on her knees, trying to overhear what Dracula said.

"It's my fault... Mavis hates me and I'm starting to think she's right..."

"Drac, your daughter loves you, but she's still upset about what happened to her." Wayne tried to calm the vampire.

"It's true, do not lose heart! We will find that bastard who did this and kick his ass." continued Griffin.

"She hates me... so much that her anger is tearing her soul... her powers have increased, her glance was enough to throw me against a wall, and I couldn't counteract it. I'm afraid she's let herself go."

"She's let herself go?!" Wayne, Griffin, Murray, and Frank all said worried in unison.

"Yes, I'm afraid so and I do not know what I can do. I'm scared... really scared... on the one hand a monster hunter the other hand Mavis who could become a violent and uncontrollable vampire."

_"Mavis..."_ That damned soft voice in the girl's mind came again.

"I can't believe it, you again!"

_"Where is your Zing now?"_

"You bastard!"

"_If you had listened to me, now he'd be alive..."_

"I hate you, I hate everything!"

_"No, little vampire, you hate only yourself because you are weak..."_

"You're wrong, I hate only you!"

_"But I AM you!"_

"Go away!"

_"Why don't you fly away and reach a human city? Devour a couple and you'll be fine as you've never been before, you know?" _

"I don't listen to inconsistent voices like you, you don't scare me!"

"_How strange, the last time you saw me you seemed quite scared, huh little cat?" _

Mavis remembered a flash of that yellow eye and the mysterious woman who she had dreamed about few days ago.

"It was you in that dream?"

"You were not dreaming, let's say that your soul has got too close to my spirit, and so we met in person, ha ha ha!"

"I'm no _longer afraid_ of _you, now I'm no longer afraid of anything."_

_That said Mavis stood up on the ledge; she turned and dropped herself back into the void with open arms, as she often liked to do from the window of her room._

_The big eyes of the girl, though only visible from the two openings in the bandage, reflecting the moon making them seem even more magical. The tears that were released into the air left a bright trail like shooting stars and this light was in contrast with the black of the hair that danced in the wind. _

_"Drac, your daughter is the one who is falling down?" Frank said, looking at the sky._

_Dracula turned. _

_"Mavis? Are you crazy? You know you're still recovering, you shouldn't force yourself!" Dracula yelled worried when he stood up to his feet, but she took no notice._

_She continued to fall, but this time was different from what everyone expected, there was no flash of pink light, no smoke, no transformation._

_Mavis stood motionless in the air in general disbelief. _

Her clenched hand opened dropping a crumpled piece of paper that came to rest on the water; it was the sepia postcard of Paradise.

_It was able to float until that it was struck by one... two... three drops of blood which made it too heavy causing it to sink. _

_Mavis was in mid-air as if she were still free falling, but from her chest protruded the tips of the trident that had pierced her back and broke her heart. _

_The unexpected and extreme act of Mavis left all present speechless, even Dracula who was too shocked to speak, but was the only one to have the courage to approach the girl's body. _

_He walked on the surface of the water, now completely red, and then floated to reach the girl. The sudden death had left her wide open mouth dripping with blood and eyes now empty, so the vampire closed them with a gentle caress of his hand, then slid the bandages that hid her face, making visible the long gash sewed up in a bad way. Finally he took her in his arms and carried her to the ground where he lay her._

_The vampire leaned over to tighten his daughter in a last warm hug, while the mantle wrapped them both. _

_No tears gleamed across the face of Dracula and when he looked up at the other monsters, his eyes turned yellow, full of rage and revenge. He had never been so scary, even during the times when he was called Vlad the Impaler. _

_His soul was abandoned, for the second time, to be corrupted by darkness. _

_The sky became suddenly dark due to a thick blanket of black clouds that produced a blinding and deafening lightning that unloaded on the east side of the castle collapsing a part of it on the pool. _

_Friends of Dracula began to get frightened, they could not understand what was happening, and the only one to remain calm and impassive was the count. _

_Hotel Transylvania is no longer required. There are too many things that were taken away by humans, from now on it will be those nasty bugs that will have to hide from us." Said the vampire with a solemn tone as he stood up to his feet. _

The other monsters were about to refute the words of Dracula, but they did not have time because Dracula raised a hand to his friends and some on them began to form black flames, like they were made by shadow.

The pain they felt was the worst they had ever felt, but it did not last long. These dark flames burned all their good sentiments leaving their evilness and bloodlust that characterized the monsters a few centuries earlier.

"As monsters do not need a soul, let me get rid of it!"

Throughout the castle screams, roars, growls and monstrous voices of all kinds began to resonate.

The vampire was already walking on the bridge and behind him appeared all the creatures of the hotel. They were no longer peaceful monsters but violent beasts. The darkness that Dracula had released had subjugated all the other monsters.

Behind them, the castle began to collapse, swallowing all the memories of those 114 years passed in peace and tranquility, and the bodies of two lovers that death has separated and that, maybe, death brought together once again.

"The era of Vlad the Impaler is going to rise again! Burn the houses and kill the children first! I want their parents; before they die they will suffer like I have suffered! At sunrise I want the city's squares to run red of blood and their impaled heads to shine under the sun! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

END...?

* * *

Bitter ending, but exciting, I've never been a dude happy and content, so my story would not have been different ...  
Greetings to all who have followed and supported my work!

Remember to review it!


	16. Like a dream

CHAPTER 15 - Like a dream

The full moon was shining in the sky with the reflection shinning in the wide open eyes of the girl with a bloody face who suddenly woke up gasping in pain; she had never felt a pain so strong before.

"So this is hell... maybe I deserve to suffer even after death..."

Mavis turned to the side and curled up clutching her hands to her chest, as if she wanted to stop the bleeding of a wound that she did not have. She could not breathe, but then, the pain began to subside. A strong heat began to burn her pelvis becoming more and more painful.

The vampiress moved a hand to it, but she touched something which burned her hand, worried, she spun around to see what it was, it was the Simon's silver arrow.

"I know I'm dying... and I also know that you have done all you can... Cough, Cough, Cough..." Jonathan's exhausted voice broke the silence.

"But, tell me... what did you discuss with your father, after the party?"

Mavis was too stunned, like déjà vu, everything she had lived a week earlier was happening again.

The vampiress dragged herself to the boy and hugged him.

"Jonathan!" The vampiress wanted to tell him more than what a million words could say, but the emotions she felt at that moment closed her throat.

The boy smiled.

"Mavis... this is the first time you called me by my full name."

The girl reciprocated by smiling back at him.

"I'm dreaming? All those days... the death of Jonny... my suicide... was it reality or were they dreams?"

Then Mavis said to the boy to prove that it was not her imagination:

"I like athletic shoes with stiletto heels"

"I'm dying, but you're delirious!... They're horrible!" Jonny said in a faint voice.

"Just my Johnny could answer so funny in a difficult situation like this!"

Mavis' eyes began to cry, but after so many tears shed for the physical and psychological pain finally she cried due to excitement and happiness.

"We were talking about your future with me, I should ask you if you wanted to become a vampire to live forever with me, but I did not have the courage. I was afraid of your rejection and having to resign to see you grow old and die..."

"Bite me..." Jonathan murmured.

Mavis brought her lips to the boy's to give him a kiss, she felt the taste of his blood in her mouth

It was sufficient to reinvigorate her and she felt that damned voice inside her again:

_"Devour him or you will die..."_

"Fuck you!" She replied furiously gritting her teeth.

The vampire leaned to her own instincts and with a speed worthy of a cobra she unsheathed her fangs and penetrated into the skin of Jonathan between the shoulder and neck.

The boy grimaced, then, despite being more dead than alive, made a terrible scream of pain wriggling to try to free himself. He felt as if something was tearing his guts from his body and get them out from the girl's bite, who instead continued to suck blood indifferent to the suffering of the boy.

Her unrecognizable gaze made her look more like a ravenous rabid dog compared to the sweet vampiress who she usually was.

"Mavis... I... love... you..." These were the last words, but more similar to wheezes, that the young man was able to say before collapsing.

Jonathan's already slow heartbeat became more and more feeble until Mavis could no longer feel it. She awoke as from a trance like state and loosened her bite, the boy was now motionless, and his dull and lifeless eyes remained open.

The girl was still hungry, but she had to return to her father as soon as possible, so she picked up Jonny and began to running as fast as she ever had in her life.

The blood had made her stronger than ever before, but the silver arrow continued to weigh a ton.

She reached the cliff above the bridge and jumped without stopping, her momentum was so strong that she landed over half way across the bridge.

Mavis finally reached the revolving door of the Hotel, which she entered through with difficulty and then dropped to her knees at the entrance of the hall.

The guests around her noticed the girl and looked with startled gazes, as the other monsters turned to look; the shaking shout of Mavis broke the silence:

"Dad!"

Dracula pricked up his ears, he was on the landing of the stairs in the lobby and was discussing with his friends how to organize the "welcome back" party for Mavis to forgive him.

He turned towards the entrance and saw his daughter and Jonathan dripping with blood, the goblet of Similsan slipping from his hands. Before it shattered on the ground, the vampire jumped in front of the two with such speed as to crack the tiles under his feet and crush the glass of the front door.

"What happened?! " Dracula shouted desperately to Mavis who had her head down and did not answer for a moment.

"And this..." Continued the vampire in a lower tone of voice, but still rough, referring to the arrow stuck in the side of his daughter as he gingerly touched it, but quickly withdrew his hand after he was burned by it.

"Ouch! A silver arrow... Dr. Jekyll!" He shouted.

"WHO DID THAT?"

"He attacked us..." Mavis said with a whisper.

"He hit Jonathan by mistake, then we started a furious fight and hurt me badly..." Continued the girl still without looking up.

Dracula took Jonathan in his arms.

"Jonathan... no..." He whispered desperately, then seeing blood drip from the tip of the girl's nose, he gently took her chin and lifted her head, for Dracula it was a blow to his heart to see the gash and the black eye on his daughter's face:

"Honey-claws, your pretty face... and... no... your... eyes..." Dracula continued with tears.

His gaze became even more worried, so much so that he could not even speak, but Mavis did not understand what her father was thinking, who after recovering from the shock continued:

"Your eyes are red, who did you devour?!"

Then he looked at Jonathan's neck and noticed the bite mark, the vampire fell down so he could hold his head, he had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

He seemed about to faint, and his daughter was more and more confused about why her father was worried more for the bite than what had happened to her.

Finally came Dr. Jekyll accompanied by four nursemummys who were carrying two stretchers where they laid the two injured.

"Take care of my daughter and close the boy in solitary confinement... The wounds were inflicted with silver weapons, do what you can." Dracula said to the doctor.

"Silver Arrows? That is barbarism." Said the doctor.

Then the Count turned to Mavis:

"As soon as he has finished I will have to talk to you."

"Security! Find out who was the responsible for the ambush and where they are!" The vampire Ordered to armor suits who were standing at attention:

"Yes, sir!"

At the request of her father, even if not directed at her, Mavis said:

"Simon Van Helsing... You must kill him; otherwise I'll do it myself"

Dracula was shocked. His daughter seemed serious and determined, and it frightened him. The extreme feeling of revenge that she expressed was not typical of the Mavis he knew.

Meanwhile these words startled everyone present who broke the silence and began to whisper and comment among themselves, but Dracula was more shocked and could not utter a word. Then the stretchers disappeared behind to the floor which had closed after their passage.

Wayne approached the Count with caution and said:

"Van Helsing, the famous hunter, this Simon will be a descendant of Abraham?"

"Don't you dare mention that name in my presence!" Dracula roared, then continued, "I do not care who he is, I mended the mistakes I committed in the past. This time I will kill Van Helsing, they have already taken away Martha, and now they have almost done the same thing to my daughter. I cannot allow other attacks."

Having said this, he retired to his room, he was too angry, so he preferred to stay away from the other monsters; he knew that in this state was a danger to everyone.

He went into his coffin and locked himself inside it, he wanted to rest, but he had too many thoughts on his mind, in addition, despite being in the attic and the infirmary in the dungeons, he could hear the desperate cries of pain of his daughter while they removed the arrow, as if they were in the same room.

Dracula felt those screams as if they were swords piercing his heart, he would rather die than hear his beloved Mavis suffer in this way.

He tried to close his eyes and cover his ears, but it was all in vain, he began to scream and writhe to vent anger and disappointment he felt in himself for failing to keep his promise to his beloved wife.

"Martha, I have failed. I hope you can forgive me, because I'll not do it..."

This torture lasted for several hours before silence returned to the Hotel.

* * *

Oh, oh, oh...I'm a prankster writer... oh, oh, oh!

I hope you are happy that the story is not over yet. In Italian I wrote up to chapter 21

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my readers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.


	17. Through the Looking Glass

**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my readers, reviewers and the beta reader wallaceb. **

* * *

CHAPTER 16 - Through the Looking Glass

**Whaaaa! Whaaa!**

The desperate wandering thoughts of Dracula were abruptly interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

**Tonk!**

Dracula stood up so quickly that he violently struck his head on the lid of the coffin making it fly away as he rushed to get out of the macabre bed to answer.

"Dr Jekyll?" Asked hopeful the vampire.

Answered a hoarse voice:

"No, I am Hyde... Now the doctor is not here... but he left a note, saying:

Dear Dracula, your daughter is doing well and will recover in not too long of a time.

I cleaned the wounds of silver, but they will still have a regeneration rate slower than normal, and I am afraid they will leave scars. In addition the head of the arrow contained silver nitrate which has entered into her bloodstream, damaging several internal organs, including the for the boy, I am keeping him sedated and under observation, but the synthetic blood that I'm administering to him does not seem to quench his thirst."

"What the hell is 'silver nitrate'?" Asked Dracula.

"By the name it would seem a chemical compound made of silver, but I'm just an architect, not a scientist!" Said Mr. Hyde.

"Is she awake? How is she?"

"Yes, she is awake, but she is curled up at the window watching the falling rain. Since I arrived she has not opened her mouth, not even responding to my questions."

"Stay with her until I get there" Ordered the vampire and immediately hung up the phone with fury to run at full speed toward the dungeons.

He was running down the corridor but braked suddenly when a door in front of him opened to let out a mummynurse with a cart full of knives, saws, pliers, pincers and other tools, they were rusty and dripping with blood.

A shiver of concern went along the back of the vampire, then he took courage and looked up at the room, but as soon as he recognized the shape of Jonathan lying on the bed, he quickly looked away, he did not want to see him in that condition. Finally he turned to the Mummynurse:

"Where's my daughter?"

"Operating room, up the stairs down the corridor." She answered turning and pointing the stairs nearby.

Dracula thanked her with a nod of his head and walked, he was too rough to run.

Arriving at the door, he gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, trying to be brave, the reality was too hard to face. He opened the door with his eyes full of tears and immediately he was reached by Mr. Hyde, who looked at him, but he realized that there was nothing he could say to reassure the count, so he went out leaving father and daughter alone.

"M-Mavis?" The vampire asked in a weak and insecure voice, but he got no response. He went further into the room in search of his daughter. He passed many instruments of torture, when suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the whole room for a moment by displaying a human shadow on the window. Dracula came fearfully to it.

"My honey? Are you there?"

There was no answer, so he approached to rest one hand on her shoulder, but the vampiress seemed to continue to sleep with her eyes open.

"I know it's not a good time, but we have to talk about some important things.  
I don't want to talk about that bastard who did this to you, but what you did to Jonathan..."

Mavis still did not say anything, her gaze was impassive even to the lightning which occasionally lit up her bandaged face and vibrated the window.

The drops of rain slid down the glass like tears on a face, it seemed that the castle was crying for her.

"Biting Jonny was an irresponsible thing; I warned you it would be dangerous..."

"If I hadn't done it, Jonny would die." Mavis finally opened her mouth, then turned to her father.

"Do you think he will be safe?" She added worried.

"I don't know that's why I have to talk with you. Turning a human into a vampire is difficult and dangerous, just a bite "infects" a person, but if death doesn't occurs in a short time the body can vanquish it. In addition to be transformed a human being must have within itself a bit of magical energy which can be transmitted by making him drink some vampire blood.

But the thing that worries me most is his soul. I do not know how you've been able to control yourself. The human soul is in the blood, and if you've sucked it all, Jonathan would return to life as a monster without a soul, incapable of loving and ruthless like I was a long time ago, and in this case I would be forced to kill him."

Mavis thought for a moment and then replied:

"I heard that hateful voice in my head who told me to bite him and..." She stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong, honey-claws?"

Mavis smiled, she liked those nicknames and still regretted for what she had said to her father in that dream.

"No, I'm fine ... I felt that we were dying, so I did the only thing I could do to save both of us. I bit him, and I felt an incredible feeling to which I couldn't stop. My face was full of my blood, I could taste it in my mouth, so I think I transmitted it to him at least a little. When his heart stopped beating I got scared and I left him..."

Dracula's face became even more worried.

"Are you saying Jonny died in your hands while you bit him?"

"Yes... I think so..." Mavis became worried seeing her father get agitated.

"Damn... my little baby, I have to ask you a bit of a personal question... well... you and Jonny... have... that is... you kiss and... I would like to know if you ever went over..." Dracula beated around the bush, he was embarrassed to ask a question of this kind.

Mavis blushed and looked away from her father, she adjusted a strand of hair behind her ear and said, embarrassed:

"Yes..."

This answer made the vampire sigh, who seemed sad, but relieved, then Mavis continued to speak:

"We kissed with the tongue... it was too awesome!" She said euphorically, then continued with the gaze of a puppy:

"I wanted to tell you before, but I was ashamed..."

"Well... I understand... I'm glad you've made some pleasant new experiences... but what I wanted to ask you was... if you had done something... deeper... " The vampire continued to babble without getting to the point.

"I cannot go deeper than that!" Mavis said, pulling out her little tongue in its entire length.

"No, what I'm trying to ask is if you're still... maiden..."

The girl looked puzzled at her father raising an eyebrow, then said with certainty:

"Of course not..."

The vampire's eyes widened, then she ended the speech:

"You know September 28 is in the sign of Libra and not of Virgo!"

Dracula slapped his palm on his face in despair, so he took courage:

"You still do not understand me my baby ... You and Jonathan have never had sex or not?!"

Mavis looked petrified with opened mouth at her father, while he had retired in his mantle; he cringed, regretted for the excessive frankness of his words.

"A-are you crazy? I love him but I met him only a few days ago. What do you take me for?"

The vampire did not answer, so she began to speak in a very contemptuous voice:

"Maybe you think I'm a slut?!"

Mavis stood up and came face to face with her father, she was very angry.

Dracula would have willingly disappeared, but he did what his daughter would never have expected, he hugged her tightly wrapping her in his mantle.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you my honey. I don't know why I lost control of myself and I will never forgive myself for the pain that I caused you. But now I'm really worried about you, what you did was very dangerous. The soul which you have nourished is too powerful for you and I don't know what might happen to you."

Mavis raised her head and looked at her father gently returning the hug:

"I can't stay angry at you, but what do you mean 'the soul of Jonny is too powerful'?"

"The soul of living things can contain more or less energy depending on various factors, the strongest is undoubtedly the human soul, then if you add up the feeling like the first love, the fear of death and his own companion, the determination to find a way of salvation, to be a good and generous person willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of others and especially be a virgin and pure makes it powerful and both of you satisfy all these requirements. Moreover Jonathan died while you bit him, then you've tasted his soul until the end.

I tried to do what you did, but never succeed for hundreds of years when I was looking for absolute power. What do you think will serve my powers of psychic control? To force the girls to fall in love with me, but it was only a mental love and not of the soul. I'm terrified that you will become what I was trying to become into my dark past."

Mavis took a few steps away, she was ashamed for her father's past and she did not want to be near him when he talked about it.

But she stopped almost immediately, turned in the middle of the room. She reached out a hand in front of her and then began to walk until she touched an old mirror with the palm of her hand.

A shiver ran through her back.

"Holy rabies..." Mavis's voice was choked with emotion.

"Dad, is this normal?"

Dracula turned his gaze to his daughter and he froze.

"No, my honey-bat. It is not normal..." Said Dracula getting worried.

Her reflection in the mirror was clear and a flash of lightning made her even more visible, which is impossible for a vampire.

"Dad, I'm afraid ... that's happening to me?" Mavis began to shake.

"I do not know my baby, I do not know..."

* * *

After a long time this chapter is a less distressing and with a bit of comedy. Obviously I could not close the chapter without a cliffhanger. By now you may have guessed I like do a excessive use of it...  
Greetings and see you soon!  
Ps: just for the record, now I'm finishing to write the chapter 21 in Italian :-D


	18. sorry, delay notice

This weekend I will go to a Celtic festival, so I can begin the translation of chapter Monday, so I will I can't post it before the second half of next week.

See you soon!

* * *

KEKS, THE TROLLING GUY and DRIZZT, PLEASE, IF YOU READ THIS MESSAGE, POST A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW YOU CONTINUE TO FOLLOW MY STORY. WHEN I MADE THE JOKE OF THE FAKE END I DON'T HAVE THOUGHT OF THOSE WHO READ THE FANFICTION WITHOUT BEING REGISTERED DON'T RECEIVE NOTIFICATIONS OF UPDATES.


	19. The warmth of the morning Sun

**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my readers, reviewers and the beta reader wallaceb. **

**I am happy to see that my followers who are not register on this site are still reading it, I was afraid you were gone away believing this story was over... **

**Here I am with the new chapter, just back from three days of Celtic festival I immediately set to work.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17 - The warmth of the morning Sun

The vampiress was hypnotized by her reflection; she could not look away from the mirror. Too many emotions were going through her mind to be able to move, until she felt a hand resting on her shoulder, startling her.

The girl was alone on the mirror, so she shifted her gaze to her father beside her. He smiled, even though his eyes made Mavis realize there was nothing to be happy about, but she did not care, having her father beside her gave her safety in any situation.

Dracula then tried to joke about it:

"Now you know what it feels like to not see who is behind you in the mirror!"

Mavis smiled and the vampire continued:

"Jonny told me how scared him you in the bathroom, naughty little vampire!"

"He didn't tell you the rest, right?" Mavis said chuckling, dragging down the atmosphere of laughter that had arisen.

Dracula suddenly stopped laughing and then immediately Mavis did also, who realized she had said too much.

"What would Jonny have to say to me?"

"Ehmmmmmm..." The girl had no idea what to say, but her father continued to stare at her waiting for an answer.

"It was the occasion when we kissed with tongue..." Mavis said with her face completely red from embarrassment.

Dracula smiled, as Mavis, a bit surprised, said:

"That's it? Don't you want to say anything? I thought you'd be angry. You roared during our little kisses..."

"I? Angry? No! I only desire to crumple Jonny up like an incorrectly written letter!" Said the vampire miming with his hands crumpling something up with an ironic angry look, then suddenly he became calm and continued:

"But, I'm not angry."

"Dad!" Mavis grumbled, crossing her arms and looking at her father with a reproaching look.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into an amused laugh.

Mavis gave a sigh of relief inside, her father did not know anything about how she was carried away by lust and had taken the boy with violence.

"Come on, little bat, it's almost dawn, I'll take you to your room, you must be tired after all that has happened."

Mavis agreed with a nod of her head, then Dracula took her hand and they walked.

While they crossed the corridor of the infirmary, Mavis turned to the door of Jonathan's room trying to look inside through the grate, but she was yanked by her father who had not noticed she had stopped.

"Ouch! What are you doing? You're hurting me!"

"No, no, no..." Drac said softly, then he took her by the shoulders looking into her face smiling and then:

"It's better that you don't see Jonathan in those conditions. Do not worry about him, he will take a while to stabilize because I do not have human blood to give him, but he will recover."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"I do not know the transformation into a vampire is complete only when both the blood and the spirit are strong enough to keep him alive.

Unfortunately you drank almost all of Jonathan's blood and you have infused in him with only a small amount of your own, so he is extremely debilitated both physically and spiritually, not to mention the silver arrow wound will probably slow the transformation."

"But, if I almost bled him to death, even his soul is very weak now?"

"Yes, but while the spirit does not regenerate by itself, the soul is capable of resetting while standing at rest. At this time Jonathan is not strong enough to control his spirit, so I don't want you to see him now that he is a real monster."

Mavis sighed, and then she put a hand on the door and said in a low voice:

"Jonathan, come round soon... please..."

To the vampiress a moment from the horrible dream came to mind, if it was a dream, of the day before, but she chose to forget about it.

The two came to the room and Mavis sat down on her bed.

The girl could not look away from the mirror; it was too strange to see her own reflection. Dracula said nothing, he did not want scare his daughter any more than she already was, so he just hugged her lovingly, then he turned toward her.

"Do not worry, honey-corpse! Now rest, you're hurt and it's not good to tire yourself."

Dracula turned to leave, but he was stopped by her voice.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you..."

"Yes, tell me, I'm listening." Said Dracula again approaching the bed.

"What would you do if I don't survive?"

The girl's words caught the vampire off guard; he felt that beautiful atmosphere of laughter and lightheartedness that was between them collapsing. Drac took a while to recover.

"W-what questions are these? Don't say that even as a joke!" He said worried

"You get rid of your demon? You follow the revenge?" The girl had a cold voice that brought back to mind the time when Mavis asked him to erase her memory after the Jonny escaped, so he tried to joke:

"Don't make me think about it! I get goose bumps just talking about it! And why do you ask me this?"

"Because I already know what you would do, I've already seen it..."

Dracula was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Mavis was silent a moment, then continued raising her face to her father.

"Dad, can we vampires have visions about the future?"

"No, we have many powers, but we are not seers."

"However I've seen it..."

"See what?" The father still did not understand what worried his daughter so much.

"Everything. It was so real that I don't even know if this is a dream or not."

"What are you talking about, explain." Dracula knelt in front of his daughter, in order to be at her same height.

"I obeyed you and I did not bite Jonathan, but when I got to the hotel he was already dead and, out of desperation and loneliness, I killed myself spearing my heart with the trident of triton in the fountain. I spent a week in that dream, the emotions I felt, and the pain of my wounds ... it was all so damn real. Even after my death I continued to see what was happening at the hotel, you became cruel and vindictive enough to take control of the other monsters and start a crusade against humans, collapsing the castle behind you."

Dracula was disconcerted by the horrific story of his daughter; he lowered his head resting on his hands remaining a moment to ponder what the girl had said.

He knew perfectly well she was right; the only thing that prevented him from committing revenge was just his daughter who he wanted to protect at all costs.

The vampire looked up to Mavis.

"That's terrible... Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?"

"No, I'm sure I've seen the future. Everything that has happened at the hotel when I got back has been the same as what I had dreamt, luckily I was able to change my destiny..." Mavis' voice was calmer.

Mavis hugged her father, who reciprocated saying to her with a reassuring father's voice:

"My little one, don't worry, I'm there with you, and you and Jonny will get well soon, so whether imagination or premonition it doesn't matter."

"I love you dad..."

The girl smiled tightening her father more, she had finally calmed down.

"I leve you too, honey. But now I have an important meeting, I highly recommend you rest."

Said that, the vampire kissed his daughter's forehead, and then he left the room leaving her alone.

Mavis tried to lie down on the bed for a while, but she had too many thoughts in her head to sleep. In addition she couldn't look away from the mirror, which was certainly larger than Jonathan's mobile phone monitor, so the girl came down from bed and looked back at her reflection.

Mavis slid the straps of her nightgown down her arms. The silk of her gown slid down her naked body caressing it gently.

It was not like last time, she had only her belly and face bandaged, and she had no scars on her chest.

When she remembered what Jekyll had done to her she felt a shiver, but fortunately this time the girl was able, telling the surgeon about the premonition, to convince him not to hurt her body even more.

Even the Sun burns and bruises from the fight had already disappeared and her face was cleaner without the scratches and the black eye. Jonathan's blood gave her enough energy to increase her healing speed. Only the silver wounds had not yet healed completely, she could not see them under the bandages, but they would not hurt her.

Then she looked deep into her red eyes:

"It's true; they are beautiful as always like Dad said. He called them sapphire gems, but now they seem like rubies..."

While Mavis was saying this, the mirror began to shine, through the window behind her came the sunrise light.

The vampiress would normally have to run to close the curtains, but it seemed that the light of day did not scare her, so she let herself be overwhelmed by sunlight making her eyes even more colorful and bright, just like a precious gemstone.

There was a moment of silence, and then she looked at her hands illuminated by the Sun. She had never felt this feeling of warmth on her skin, it was really relaxing.

* * *

I wrote the chapter 17 long ago, but then before you publish the site Italian I reread it and came to my mind that I added some dialogues, the chapter has almost doubled, so I had to split into two parts.  
I'm curious to read your reviews!


	20. Who am I?

**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my readers, reviewers and the beta reader wallaceb. **

* * *

CHAPTER 18 - Who am I?

"Ok, this is not normal... absolutely not normal..." Mavis Said puzzled. She then put on her nightgown and began to walk anxiously around the room, including the walls and ceiling, as she did every time she was nervous, talking to herself in a high voice.

"Mavis, calm down, calm down, calm down! It's all right, Dad also said it is normal to have red eyes if we vampires drink human blood, but then they pass... for the rest... what is the problem if you have a reflection in mirrors or are immune to sunlight? Better, no?"

Suddenly the girl began to feel the taste of her own blood and her teeth hurt, so she put a hand into her mouth to check. She touched a canine that broke away from the gum as if it was a baby tooth. Mavis fell down on the floor like a dead weight filled with worry. The pain in her mouth would not stop, so she got up and ran to the bathroom in front of the sink, where she spat out all of her teeth one by one.

The girl looked in the mirror, into her mouth where her teeth were already growing back; they were all pointed and sharpened. They looked like those of uncle Wayne.

"Well... new teeth... it's not too a bad thing...I just hope I do not cut Jonny's tongue with these, ah ah ah" Giggled the vampiress.

But reassuring herself was not easy at all, so to think of anything else she left the bathroom and went to the window. The landscape she saw from her room had never been so colorful and full of life, in fact at night there were no flocks of birds flying and in the dark she saw everything in black and white. It was so beautiful that for a moment she forgot her problems.

In that moment of emotion, Mavis tugged a strand of hair behind one ear, but it returned forward as if there was nothing to hold it. Bewildered she put her hand to her ear, but she did not find it, so she turned and ran to the mirror above the dressing table.

The vampire widened her eyes and opened her mouth in surprise.

"Holy... rabies..." Mavis said in a faint voice.

On her head two pointed ears had sprouted, covered by soft black hair, like the ears of a bat.

"Ok, now it's just too much! Who are you?!" She yelled angrily at her own reflection.

**CRACK**

The glass cracked as if it had been hit by something, even if it was not being touched by anything.

The cracked mirror reflecting dozens of times the Mavis' red eyes who felt as if she were spied by herself; for a moment it seemed to her that even those reflections grinned pleased.  
Taken by fear and anger she punched the mirror crumbling it. Then she looked at her hand, the cut that she had made was deep, but it healed instantly.

Mavis was frightened, in addition to her physical metamorphosis she had acquired powers that she could not control, so she ran out of the room in search of her father.

She did not know where Dracula was, but she could feel his energy coming from the subterranean infirmary, neither she nor her father had ever had this kind of power, but Mavis used it to her advantage.

The girl ran down and crossed the corridor of the infirmary until she stopped in front of Jonathan's room. She peered through the grating of the door and saw the boy lying on the bed; he was chained by his wrists, ankles and neck. On the floor under him a red circle with a pentagram, runes and other magical symbols had been drawn and by the smell that emanated it seemed to have been drawn with the blood of her father.

Jonathan was rough, he roared, screaming and struggling to free himself in all ways, his eyes were hungry and full of anger, he was a monster, nothing more...

Then from the shadows of the room appeared dr. Jekyll and a zombie who came to the boy.

"So, you have not calmed down yet?" the doctor said while extracting a knife from the pocket of his white coat which he stuck into the zombies arm and pulled it out soon after.

"Eeeeerh" Groaned the living dead not flinching at all; after all they did not feel pain.

The smell of corpse blood made Mavis' skin crawl, all vampires hate rotten blood and that of humans is the worst of all.

"Let's see now if you're good for a while." Jekyll continued thrusting the knife covered with blood in the stomach of the boy, who let out a hoarse cry and then fell unconscious on the bed.

Mavis was horrified, she knew the methods of dr. Jekyll were a bit Spartan, but she could not tolerate that Jonny was treated that way.

She slowly took two steps backwards, but bumped into someone who put his hands on her shoulders.

"My little-bat, why did you come down here? I told you it would not have been good to see Jonny in these conditions." Dracula said, feeling sorry for what his daughter had seen.

The girl turned around, and saw her father's face change from smiling to surprised and worried.

"M-Mavis... What happened to you?"

Mavis realized that what was happening to her was not normal, then taken by agitation she pushed back her father trying to escape.

Dracula turned into pure energy like a flash of blue and purple lightning, then he surpassed his daughter appearing in front of her with open arms to stop her, but as soon as he touched her, she turned into a dense black smoke that he could not hold and it flew away.

"Mavis, wait!" Dracula tried to shout, but only the echo of the corridor answered him, so he turned into a bat and flew to his daughter's room.

**Knock, knock.**

"Mavis, my darling, are you in the room?" No one answered, but he felt the crying girl who was sitting leaning against the door.

"Honey-claws, you should not be worried about Jonny, soon he'll be fine."

"Even after you stabbed him and tortured him with the crappy dead man's blood?" Mavis said through her tears, then continued:

"I know, Jekyll does it for our own good, but is there not any other way?"

Dracula was the first who disliked this whole situation. He leaned his back against the door and slid down on to the floor, now father and daughter were sitting back to back, only the wood of the door between them, but both felt as if there was nothing between them.

"My real concern is you, my little blood orange... I have seen your strange ears, your sharp teeth and your transformation into a black smoke... what's happen-Aaaargh! It burns!"

A ray of light came from under the door burning the hands of Dracula, who stood up quickly blowing on smoking burns.

"Mavy! Are you crazy? You have left the bedroom window open! The Sun could kill you!"

Dracula screamed anxiously, preparing to break down the door, even at the cost of burning himself, to save his daughter from the Sun

"No, it can't..." The girl's answer was concise and full of sadness, the fear of what was happening to her turned what at first seemed an advantage to a new concern.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dracula confused.

Mavis did not answer, but simply caresses the floor in front of the door with the tips of her fingers; the strips of shadows which cut the light under the door were projected on the floor of the corridor like dancing ribbons.

"Dad... Who am I?" Her voice was shaky.

"I do not know, honey, b-but if you let me in I promise I will solve everything, as we always have."

"SIR!" An armor guard stood at attention next to Dracula.

"Not now. Do you not see I'm in a delicate situation?" The vampire replied annoyed.

"But, sir, it's an emergency!" Insisted the guard.

"I said I do not care!" He growled.

The armor took a few steps back, then stood in a defensive position and fearfully continued:

"We found him."

"What?!" Dracula jumped.

The guard had gotten the attention of the vampire, so he continued to speak.

"He was spotted near the cemetery."

"At the cemetery? But he's almost arrived at the hotel! How was he not be seen by anyone?"

"Oh, he was seen, but the zombies are too stupid to raise the alarm and ghosts can't go away from the forest they infest..."

Dracula slapped his palm on his face dejected.

"Who is the incompetent nincompoop who has created a security system like that?" He said in a tone of resignation.

"But, sir, it was designed by you." The armor pointed out.

"Shut up, my surveillance system is perfect, it's you who are brainless!" The vampire yelled even more angry.

"It is obvious we have no brain, we armors are empty, ghosts are only spirits and zombies have eaten each other's long ago!" Said the guard.

The vampire was silent, he was tired of bickering with the know-it-all guard, so he touched the helmet with his forefinger and suddenly the armor fell to pieces on the floor, as if there had not been any spirit to support it.

"I get it; I'll take care of it alone."

Then he turned to the door of his daughter's room:

"Mavis, my little-spider, I have to do something important, I promise I'll be back soon."

Then he picked up the helmet by the plume and it arose from the ground, the other pieces scattered on the floor began to move and then remounted all in place, finally he left it, saying:

"Make sure my daughter doesn't get out of here."

Then Dracula deliberately cut the palm of his hand with the lance of the guard.

"Mavis, I do this for your own good." That said, he put his hand bleeding at the door starting to mutter words in an incomprehensible language. The blood came from the wound and began to flow upward along the door, then on the roof inside the room drawing a circle with various magical symbols, similar to the one under Jonathan's bed.

"I will carry out what I should have done a long time ago." Dracula muttered, then with a shot of mantle he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

I'm sorry if I was not able to post the chapter before the end of last week, but these days I've been a little busy. However, from now I should resume the regular publication as usual.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story continues to intrigue you!

A greeting to all, see you to the next chapter!

Remember to leave some reviews!


	21. The mother I never had - part 1

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.

Another thanks to wallaceb for inspiring me to write this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 19 - The mother I never had - part 1

Mavis saw from over the door some thin red lines entering the room which moved like snakes and had the smell of her father's blood. She, frightened, got up and took a few steps back toward the center of the room.

In a short time a magic circle was formed on the ceiling, similar to what she had seen in the infirmary, under the Jonathan's bed.

"Dad? What's going on?" The girl tried to ask, who heard her father mumble something, but did not answer her.

Mavis was afraid to be alone, so she ran to the door to try to reach her father, but a few steps from the door she stopped. She wanted to get out, but there was something inside her that prevented her from going over.

The girl looked up and noticed that she was just below the outer edge of the pentacle circle that her father had drawn on the ceiling.

"But then, this is a magic seal to keep me trapped in here... Dad has never locked me in a room, if he did it; it means I am really dangerous. But why... why is all of this happening to me? What am I becoming?"

**Buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz...**

The girl was startled, she was immersed in her thoughts and in her concerns, and this extraneous noise woke her like a bucket of cold water.

It was not the first time she heard it, so she looked around in search of the Jonathan's backpack which was on the floor along the short corridor to the exit resting next to hers. The two backpacks were so close they seemed to hug each other.

"I knew Jonathan's mother would call, but this time I will not give her bad news. Indeed, I could talk with her a bit to get to know her, so dad is not here..." Thought Mavis, who meanwhile approached the backpack.

"Damn..." She said after being stopped, the backpacks were outside the magic circle.

"And now, what can I do?" She complained and dropped her head and arms down disconsolate

**Buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz...**

Meanwhile, the phone continued to vibrate.

Mavis looked around her in search of something long to pull at the backpack with.

"I got it!" She said euphorically walking quickly towards the bed.

She pushed the mattress, then she knelt down and focused on the slats; the bed was made from a coffin, so the longest slat was the central one.

The girl closed her hand into a fist and gave a couple of taps on the side of the slat closer to the frame to take aim before launching the real attack with which she wanted to break the wooden board.

Mavis loaded her arm and struck a blow with all the strength she had.

Bad idea.

The board endured the blow, but not Mavis, who dropped herself to the floor in pain, holding her unlucky hand.

"Damn, that hurt! This seal also reduces my physical abilities!"

**Buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz...**

Silence.

The girl looked up at the backpack.

"She hung up the phone; I knew I wouldn't have done..."

**Buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz...**

The vibration started again immediately after.

"No, she is trying again. This time I can't fail. Mavis Think, think..." She said as she was getting up, and then looked around for something useful, but her attention was drawn immediately.

"What a fool I am, how had I not thought of it before?" She said looking at the high wrought iron candelabra placed next to the backpacks, little more than three feet outside of the pentacle.

Mavis took the purple blanket from the floor and threw it on the candelabra, where it became entangled, and then she pulled hard causing it to fall.

"I don't remember it being so heavy; maybe I rely on my powers too much..."

Then, without wasting time, she used the clow"feet of the candelabra as a hook to grab one strap of the backpack and drag it towards herself.

"Please, do not hang up now, do not hang up now!" Mavis repeated hopefully.

As soon as the pack came in hand, Mavis took it and pulled the mobile phone out from the side pocket responding as quickly as possible.

"Hello?... Hello?" Mavis heard noises from the other end of the line, then a female voice:

"Jonathan? Where are you? I was about to give up!" She was the mother of Jonny, but no one appeared on the screen, it was a normal call, so Mavis placed the phone to her ear before she started talking.

"No, I am Mavis."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't interrupt your intimacy; call me when you're done." Replied the woman embarrassed.

"Intimacy?" Asked Mavis naively,"However, Jonathan is not here now, but if you want we can talk."

"Talking with me? You have found the right person! I like to meet new people, especially if they will soon become a member of the family! However, when you answered the phone I almost worried, Jonathan would have ended the call as soon as he saw it was me. He always says if he wanted to talk to me, it would be him who calls me, but it's been two days and he has not called me yet. He knows I always worry about him, although he says I am nagging!

Okay, What about you? Where's Jonny? What are you doing? Are you going out tonight? Are you sleeping together or in two separate beds? Where do you rest for the night, in a hostel, hotel or at your home? But, do you give him enough vegetables to eat?..."

"Madame? Madame? MADAME! Please, ask me one question at a time so I can answer you." Mavis finally stopped Jonathan's mother before the storm of questions caused her dizziness.

"Everyone tells me the same thing... But the problem is not me asking too many questions, it is the others who can't keep up with me!" She complained jokingly, before she spoke again:

"Oh, Dot, I'm sorry, I have not yet introduced myself, I'm so rude! My name is Zoé, but you can call me Zo or Zezé."

Mavis chuckled.

"What a funny name! I had never heard it."

"It's quite common in Switzerland, where I was born. It means 'life' and I have to admit it suits me, as lively as I am! However, your name means 'throstle', which is a little songbird. I imagine you are a good singer, or am I wrong? The 'Mavis' name is becoming less common, I'm glad there is a rediscovery of the passed names in the new generations."

"Well, madam, er sorry, Zezé, you're right, I really like to sing, especially with of your son."

"I suppose, you are too sweet together... Wait a moment, I want to do a thing."

That said, Zoé hung up the phone, and then she call again soon after.

Mavis answered the video call, but on the phone there was only one empty armchair.

"Mavis! Wait a second, I'm coming!" Zoé's voice seemed far away.

Shortly after the woman appeared and sat down, she had three tiny quite lively children in her arms. They were all the same, showed about five years and had red curly hair.

"Here I am, my dear. I wanted to introduce these three little pests"

But she stopped immediately, she had a surprised face and the scared children clung to their mother.

"What have you done to your face?"

Mavis had forgotten that her appearance was not very normal.

"Well... here..." Mavis did not know what to say, then she remembered the same call that she had lived in the vision.

"Tonight Jonny and I are going to a costume party! I can't wait!" Mavis said trying to be euphoric, fortunately she did it well.

"Well done! You looked like a real monster! A young charming bat girl... and who will accompany you? The count Dracula bhla, bhla-bhla?" Asked Zoé laughing.

Mavis gave a puzzled smile; she did not know how to reply, after all what Zoe had said was not very far from reality.

"But, why do you wear those bands?"

"Ah, these... I cut myself falling from a tree."

"Ouch! I hope you did not hurt yourself! But then, you are agitated as my Jonny and these little pests? By the way, they are Harry, Hubert and Hamish my triplets of five years."

Then she turning to them and continued:

Hello little ones! Mavis said gently beckoning with her hand.

The girl was excited to the point that her eyes became shiny. She was happy because Jonathan's mother was thrilled to introduce her family to her.

Furthermore, she realized that humans and monsters were not as different as everyone thought, and it was the children's behavior that made it clear to Mavis that humans had the same fear of monsters, that monsters had of humans.

* * *

I wrote this chapter too long, so I had to split up in order to translate and publish a part.


	22. The mother I never had - part 2

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.

Another thanks to wallaceb for inspiring me to write this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 - The mother I never had - Part 2**

"I'm sorry I cannot introduce my husband and my other three children, all of them would have been excited to meet you, but they went out together just before I called you."

"What a pity, but I think we will have other opportunities to get to know each other, maybe in person."

"Are you serious? That would be great! Oh, I cannot wait! Have you decided when to go?" Zoe exclaimed excitedly.

"No, not right now, but we will soon. But where do you live?"

"Ah ah ah! Where we live is not you mean! Since my husband has been degraded from representative researcher of new military technologies twenty years ago we moved to I do not know how many dozens of places around the world. You know, I don't want to be separated from my husband, so I follow him in all his business trips." Zoé said with a smile, but it was the fake smile of someone who wants to convince themselves to feel good.

Mavis noticed it, so she tried to ask:

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes, don't worry... It's just that it was not easy for Jonathan."

"In what way?" The vampire asked confused.

"I think you've noticed that Jonathan is an exuberant and expansive guy."

"Sure, this is what I love most about him." Mavis said, sighing lovingly.

"It's just that for him it was always traumatic leaving friends, school and the city in which he had just moved two or three times in a single year. I know he felt sad and unfortunately I could never do anything. His worst time was adolescence, during which he let himself go. He was always making trouble, doing poorly in school and stopped looking for new friends because he knew that after a few months he would have to leave them. He fell into a depression, but fortunately his brothers have always been close to him.

I do not know if in Romania you have large families, but in America and in Europe a couple of parents rarely give birth to more than two children. We have seven children for a reason, they are a real group of friends who support each other and can better withstand the stress of continuous removals." The woman's words were full of sadness, she was truly sorry for the stress that their lives gave to their sons.

"Jonny never told me any of this. But then, why does he like to travel around the world if he already can do so with you?"

"Jonathan never speaks about his problems even with us, I think he is ashamed. Anyway, he travels around the world alone because he doesn't want to become attached to anyone, but his extrovert character prevents him from being alone, so he spends his nights in hostels or camping with the people he meets along his way, but he couldn't become attached because he knows after a few days he won't see them again.

Jonny is a good boy, always joking and smiling, but beneath his carefree spirit there's a guy alone and homeless. He is looking for something that we cannot give him, a place to call HOME.

I tried to explain to him that home is the place where you can take refuge when you need it, so wherever we are is his home, but it was not enough for him. Jonathan wants a place where he feels safe and at ease even when he is alone, a place that he misses when he goes away even if only for a week, a place that contains all of the best memories of his life.

This is what he told me when at nineteen he left on vacation alone for the first time to go coast"to"coast in the United States by hitchhiking.

But this year he has finally found you. I hope you are the light that will illuminate the darkest part of his heart, the one which had forgotten what it means to love someone outside of the family."

Then the woman looked down and continued:

"Damn, the three little devils are asleep. I'm sorry to have been so boring."

"No, Zeze. This story was not boring at all, but ... I didn't think Jonny had all this melancholy inside himself. But it is true, he knows everything about me, but I'm afraid I know almost nothing about him."

"I'm afraid you are right, but I am his mother and I can understand what goes through his mind; Even if it always pretends that everything is fine. Okay, I think I've said enough, now tell me something about you. I must admit I liked you from the first moment I saw you, but you do not believe I will leave my little mouse in the hands of the first girl he finds!" Zoé said chuckling.

"I'll try to be someone special for him and for all of you." Mavis smiled thinking about Zoé who could not even imagine how this innocent looking girl could be"special."

"Don't worry little Mavis, I was joking, to be to our liking you just have to be yourself!"

Mavis darkened her face, these words made her think:

_"Being myself... everything would be much simpler, but I'm a monster and I know they would never, never accept me, especially if they knew I killed and turned Jonny into a vampire... Yeah, sooner or later they will need to know it, but I don't know how to tell them... If only the world was different..."_

"Mavis? Everything ok? You look thoughtful." Said the woman interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"Yes, it's okay. It's just that... No, nothing."

Then she tried to smile.

And you, where do you live? Jonathan met you in Transylvania, or not? If he has not changed his plans he should be in Romania this week."

"Yes, we met here in Transylvania."

"But you're a tourist, right?"

"No, I have lived here since I was born."

The woman looked at her in amazement, so that Mavis believed to have said something that she should have kept hidden.

"You really live in Transylvania? Maybe in a haunted castle?"

"In a way, yes. My father has a castle converted into a hotel and we are living there."

The woman's face became even more amazed, while the concern of the vampire continued to grow.

"It must be so cool to live in a castle! But are you not afraid that some night a vampire will come to bite you? You know, they say they have a penchant for young pretty girls like you! Ha ha ha!"

Mavis gave a sigh of relief, Jonathan's mother just joking.

"Honestly, my dad taught me to have more afraid to humans than monsters."

"Your dad is absolutely right, the news is always talking about violent people, but I've never seen evil monsters, so the statistic speaks for itself... Ah ha ha!"

The joke of Zoé was rendered more real than she had ever imagined, and this made it even more fun for Mavis.

"To tell you the truth I never had an interesting life like yours. I lived with my dad until now and I've never gone beyond the woods around the castle."

"Do you have a too apprehensive of a father?"

"Yes, he loves me, but he is always afraid something bad will happen to me. So he always wants to be by my side to protect me."

"And I bet your biggest dream is to travel."

Jonathan's mother said with so much confidence that Mavis was surprised and replied:

"How do you know?"

"The more you try to keep a bird in a cage the more it will try to break free and fly away, little-throstle right? Or do you prefer to be called little-bat?"

Mavis chuckled.

Shortly after Zoé spoke again.

"Mavis, you've often talked about your father, but you still have not said anything about your mother. What can you tell me about her?"

The girl's smile vanished and after a short silence she replied:

"Unfortunately I cannot tell you anything, my mother died when I was less than a year."

Suddenly even the smiling face of Zoe became anguished.

"Oh, but it's... terrible... I-I'm so sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut, rather than force you to talk about it."

"Do not worry Zezé. It is not your fault." Mavis tried to comfort the woman who cared too much about what she had said.

"Now I understand why your father is so overprotective. He has poured all the love for his wife on you and now he's terrified to lose you. I can only imagine how much he loves you."

"Yeah, we support each other."

"Come on Mavis; now tell me something happier. I want to know how you met my Jonny. Tell me, I do not want to miss even one detail!"

"But it's a long story..." Mavis tried to avoid the speech in fear of saying something that would reveal her nature, but the woman's curiosity was too much.

"Do not worry; I have all the time I want. So tell me everything!" The woman continued euphorically.

Mavis could not refuse to answer, but she had to be careful not to say anything that might cause her to discover her true nature even though it was not easy because the girl knew humans only by what his father had said.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything..."

* * *

Hello to all! I know you want to read the fight between Dracula and Simon and I can assure you I have already written that chapter some time ago and I was very satisfied about it. I think it's epic.

Unfortunately these chapters of chatter are lasting longer than expected; it will be a total of four.  
He he, it amuses me to keep you in suspense :-P

See you soon!

And remember to review, please!


	23. The mother I never had - part 3

I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.

Another thanks to wallaceb for inspiring me to write this chapter.

I apologize for the delay in publishing this chapter, but a malware knocked my pc and I lost time to solve the problem.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 - The mother I never had - Part 3**

"...Jonny found this hotel by chance while wandering through the woods and joined my birthday party..."

"So you've just had a birthday, happy birthday! How many candles this year?" Zoé interrupted Mavis, who exuberantly replied without thinking too much:

"One hundred and eighteen!" But she realized only too late that she had said something that she was not supposed to say.

At that moment she had forgotten that her father had said humans have a short life in comparison to monsters, but he never specified how much.

Mavis broke out in a cold sweat from concern, until Jonathan's mother said:

"Sorry, I did not hear you well. You said 'I have got eighteen', right?"

Mavis was silent and thoughtful.

_"Eighteen years may be too many or few for my appearance? After all Zezé did not seem upset about the age she understood..." _

"Yes, I turned eighteen on the twenty-eighth of September." The vampiress was not at all convinced of what she was saying, but she must have seemed calm so as not to arouse suspicion.

"But then, you've just come of age! How do you feel about no longer being a child?"

"Well, well..." Mavis said,"I can finally start my journey! And above all, I can choose with whom I share my life!"

"You make me almost cry..." Zoé said with her voice trembling with emotion,"I am so glad my Jonathan has found a sweet and loving girl like you!"

"Do not say that or you will make me blush!" Mavis complained jokingly.

"Come on, go ahead; I cannot wait!"

"At first my father did not want a hum- a stranger in the hotel because it is... how to say... exclusive for members only."

"I understand, it s a private club?" Asked Jonathan's mother to clarify.

"Yes, exactly. But despite having tried unsuccessfully to oust Jonny several times, my father gave up and to avoid creating discontent among others mons... hem, invited him, saying he was a party planner."

"Yeah, Jonathan had gone to Transylvania this week because there was the end of the summer monster festival, so you celebrate all your birthdays surrounded by monsters?" The two gave themselves up in the laughter.

"Well, yes... however Jonny was really a great party planner. Until then, my father organized the festivities, but he is old-fashioned and a bit samey, so gradually my birthdays have become boring, until the arrival of my Zing..." Mavis ended with a sigh full of tenderness and love.

"Zing?" Asked Zoé puzzled.

"Yes, it is our word for love at first sight... although for us it was more of a love at first head butt!"

"Instead my husband and I had a"a lightning bolt of love", as they say in Italy where we first met. We took refuge from the rain under a tree when it was struck by lightning. Fortunately we didn't get hurt. As for you... knowing my boy I'm afraid to find out what he has combined..."

Mavis chuckled.

"And so you two had an electrifying meeting! Instead Jonathan fell down the stairs and I was overwhelmed... luckily we did not get hurt... except for the fact I felt a feeling I never experienced before, it was as if time had stopped and I was being cradled by his gaze." Mavis smiled, her heart pounding with emotion that this memory continued to arouse in her.

"Typical of Jonathan, his clumsiness is matched only by his charisma which allows him to juggle, often in weird ways, any situation. But when did you realize you love him?"

"Well... he intrigued me from the beginning, because nobody of my age comes to the castle and I finally have a peer as a friend. In addition, he sang a fantastic song about me, but... the most wonderful thing he did was show me the sunrise from the roof of the castle, it was amazing! I think it was the moment when I realized I loved him."

"That romantic man! I didn't think Jonathan was so sentimental. He takes after his father; he always knows how to surprise me even if he is a few words dude, unlike my little man!"

"Our first kiss was during my party. He had organized everything, the lights, the music, the effects... Everything was so fantastic... We danced together for a while, and then I stopped. My heart was pounding. I was scared, but I could not take my eyes from his, then, as if my body moved by itself I approached him, who instead began to back away. He was terrorized and told me I was scaring him, a part of me wanted to silence him saying"Shut up and kiss me!" but he was so sweet that I refrained..."

"And then what? You kissed him, right? How was it?"

Mavis was a bit embarrassed to tell these things to the mother of her boyfriend, but she could make her feel at ease as if she were an old friend.

After a moment of silence she replied:

"Yes, it was the best feeling I've ever experienced!"

"Howww! You are too romantic! You melt my heart! But how did your father take it? Didn't you say he was always near you?"

"To be honest he was not very happy. He kicked Jonathan out and while going said that he didn't like me... It was terrible..."

"I'm sorry; as soon as he gets home I'll give him a piece of my mind! That'll teach him that he doesn't hurt a girl so cute and sweet!"

"No, no! It is not his fault, he was just scared by my father!"

"Well, if you put it that way... I'll give him a piece of my mind anyway because he has to learn to be a brave man!"

"Zoé!" Mavis said, pouting.

Immediately after the two laughed.

"Mavis, but then how did you find yourself?"

"My father saw me as sad as I had never been, therefore, regretted what he had done, he chased Jonny to convince him to come back. At the end the two of them have become good friends."

"You're lucky to have a father so affectionate... and he is lucky to have a daughter like you! I cannot wait to meet you in person, you're like the daughter I never had."

Mavis stood for a moment in silence. What she had said was sincere and spontaneous, and the girl felt her heart fill with happiness and pride. She did not know if this beautiful relationship would remain unchanged even after the woman discovered the secret of the vampiress, but, for the moment, this did not seem to interest her.

"And you're like the mother I never had." Mavis replied.

"Do not overdo it; I'm just a petulant and nosy woman! You never want to be my daughter!"

Zoé complained about herself, but she did it only to mask the emotion that the words of Mavis aroused in her.

"You know it is not true, you are the mother of seven beautiful kids who love you... but... wait... you said I am the daughter you never had, but then who is the girl with the white hair?"

Zoé was puzzled for a moment before replying:

"How do you do you know Kassandra?"

Mavis's eyes widened. She did not think about how she saw the sister of Jonathan in the premonition, but before she could think of some excuse the woman spoke again:

"Yes, of course, Jonathan probably doesn't talk about anything else. He is very attached to his sister. If before I told you I don't have daughters is because she doesn't look like a girl... She is seventeen years old, but she doesn't dream of becoming an actress, a veterinarian or a singer, she wants to be a Marine sniper! And so she spends all of her free time shooting my husband's carbine, to repair her off-road buggy or train herself in the gym... In addition she pull out Jonny when he gets into trouble!"

"Well..." Mavis was about to ask something, but she was interrupted by the ranting voices that came from the corridor outside the door and that caught her attention:

"Mavis, are you in there?" It was a female voice shrill and sharp.

"Auntie Eunice?" The vampiress muttered to herself, while the armor guard replied with an authoritarian tone:

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but you cannot pass!"

* * *

Hi, I hope the next chapter was more interesting; I leave you only the title: "The mother I never wanted to have."

See you soon!

And remember to review, please!


	24. The mother I never wonted to have

**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.**

**Another thanks to wallaceb for inspiring me to write this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - The mother I never wanted to have**

"You don't know who I am!" Eunice said, angrily.

"Madame, I know who you are, but I'm sorry to insist. I have strict orders not to let anyone pass!"

"But what happened? We want to know how she is." Another voice said more calm and peaceful; it was Frank.

"No, I don't want to know, I want to see her! I want to hold her in my arms!" Eunice did not want to calm down.

"Madam Eunice, please do not insist. I've received the order directly from Sir Dracula himself. I absolutely cannot refuse his command."

"But can we at least talk to her? We all worry about her. Dracula has been coy about that and we want to have news." Said a third voice, it was Wanda.

The vampiress tried to figure out whom else was out of her door, but Zoe, curiously, tried to ask:

"Mavis? Everything ok? What's going on?"

Mavis had forgotten she was on the phone with her and since she did not know how the woman felt or saw too, she preferred to greet her.

"Zezé, thanks for your phone call, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I have to go now that it's late!"

"It's true, you're right, when I talk time flies... I also have guests for lunch and I have not prepared anything... I will order something for takeout from a restaurant and I'll pretend I cooked it myself! See you! And say hello to my ungrateful son!"

"Yes, I will, as soon as he comes back. Bye bye!"

Having said this, she hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, the situation out of the door seemed to have degenerated, like every other time the monsters have differing opinions...

There was an incomprehensible shouting mixed with iron beaten noises; it was probably sparking a fight between the monsters and the security service.

Mavis stood for a moment to listen to the confusion that came from the corridor. There were often quarrels in the hotel, but the last time that happened was one ahead of her room where Dracula became so angry that after even the fly-men did not have the courage to go buzzing too close to room 178.

The girl sat down on the floor, hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. She was thoughtful.

_"If my father were here he would know how to calm the guests, by hook or by crook... but now he's gone and I can't do anything without him... I'm alone now..."_

Mavis closed her eyes and... chuckled.

_"After all the monsters think fights are fun, especially because they break the climate of perfection, calm and monotony that characterize Hotel Transylvania, or at least characterized it, before Jonny arrived._

_Monsters and good manners... An often impossible combination... But how many are there? Generally the day after the end of the party most of the monsters return home._

_Why are they still here even knowing that Van Hellsing is on the trail of this place?"_

But the thoughts of the vampiress got an early answer, in fact in the midst of that noise she could make out the crackling voice of a gremlin, which was probably close to the door:

"My family and I were already back home when an extraordinary crow handed me the Transylvania Times with the news! You have no idea how we risked to come back here to stay close to the little Mavis!"

**KNOCK, ****KNOCK, KNOCK **

"Mavis, are you in here? How are you? Tell us that you're okay! We are so sorry for ... Ouch! Put me down tin-head!"

Mavis looked up at the door of her room. She wanted to calm the spirits of those quarrelsome monsters, but she could not get out from the magic circle.

"Guys stop it!" Mavis said aloud, but with the turmoil nobody heard her.

"Stop quarreling I said!" She repeated, but even this time her words were lost between the walls of her room.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Mavis roared while a shock wave generated by her rattled the walls and broke the windows of her room and of those around her, including that of Jonathan's, just as two zombie handyman had almost completed repairing it and who held only crumbs of glass in their hands looked into her eyes and commenting on the event with a:

"Ehrrrrr..." Sadly.

A deathly silence surrounded the hotel; guests froze and only after a moment the thud of metal prices of armor falling from the hands of monsters on the stone floor were heard.

After this first moment of silence, the monsters began to mutter surprised and frightened, but all in all they were happy Mavis was fine.

"Mavis! Ho... How do you feel? Are you okay? Please come out, we were so worried about you!" Eunice said with a calm tone, so that her voice was almost not crackling as usual.

"We knew what happened to you in the woods, it's terrible..." Wayne continued.

"Have you heard about Jonny? Please tell me he will recover soon!" Exclaimed Frank worried as he leaned against the door to be sure to be heard.

Mavis lay on the floor to look at the complexity of the magical seal that her father had drawn on the ceiling. She was fascinated by it.

_"How do I feel? I feel... human... it's strange, but I like it... I can't use my powers and the cold of the floor and hand pain bothers me. I feel so vulnerable I don't want to be alone, but I know I can be a danger to others. Jonny... how I wish you were here..."_

"I'm fine and even Jonny will recover soon, do not worry ... But now I want to be alone for a while..." Mavis' voice was cold, even if the warmth of her monsters friends had lifted her mood; she was too worried about what was happening to herself for stay calm.

"Mavis, I know what has happened has troubled you, but if you shelter yourself in you'll get worse. Let us help you!" Wanda said with a soft and maternal voice.

Mavis turned to her side and curled up in a fetal position.

"I would not have to stand alone, but I cannot do otherwise. My dad said I can't see anyone until his return, and I think he's right. Stay close to me, please, but I can't meet you for now..."

"Mavis..." Frank sighed sadly. Then Wanda walked to the door and placed a hand.

"I just wanted to apologize for not being able to see you, if I were able to..." But she was interrupted by her niece:

"It's not your fault; it's not the fault of any of you."

The vampiress closed her eyes, hoping to calm down, then she took a deep breath, but a voice beside her made her eyes pop open wide.

"Hello little demon."

The girl looked around, there was no one around her, but she immediately knew who it was.

"How many times have I told you I don't want to hear you?" Mavis said, annoyed and angry. "I already told you I'm not afraid of you and I have shown it."

"Yeah, I did not believe love could change a person so much to the point of committing a folly like the one you did, but given the power which this feeling gives to a human soul I'm not surprised..."

"You created that illusion; I knew it was not a true vision of the future."

"The future is predictable, but it is subjectable to the choices that people make. You can expect a possible future, but it was not necessarily that what you saw really will come true and you're the living proof of it."

"I've only done you a pleasure, you should be grateful. If I had not done it Jonathan would have died, that's for sure. There's only one thing I don't understand, how did you fall in love with him? After all he's only a human."

"He is more than only a human!" Mavis objected furiously. "And you are only a tiny voice in my head!"

"A tiny voice you say? Can a tiny voice do this?"

Mavis felt a touch on her shoulder, so she spun around. In front of her was the woman who she had seen in the nightmare of a few days before. The girl crawled backwards surprised and scared, then said:

"Mom?"

"Mom? Yes, it is true; I'm your mother, as I am the mother of all magical creatures."

"No, you look like her, but you are not her."

"I am pure energy, I do not have a fixed shape, but I assume one similar to mine. If I have the look of your real mother is because you are like her."

"So who are you?"

"They call me The Great Mother, The Souce, Devil... They gave me different names during various eras, both humans and monsters, but I like to be called Lilith."

"You are not real!" Mavis screamed, who was still sitting on the ground and unable to get up as her legs were trembling with fear.

"I am as real as you can be real." Lilith said, approaching her, and then knelt down until she came face to face with the vampire ever more terrified.

"Do you feel real, little demon?" The woman continued with that calm tone which annoyed Mavis.

Meanwhile, above them the magic seal had became bright red and sometimes it was crossed by several bursts of energy similar to lightning. The Lilith's spirit was overloading it, but the two did not pay much attention to it.

"Why do you keep calling me 'demon'?" Mavis asked.

"Because that's what you are. Have you noticed changes in your body and in your powers? Your body cannot contain all the energy that you have taken away from the human, and so it changes so as to not explode..." But she was interrupted by the girl's cry:

"Make it stop!"

"Why should I? If you don't like what you are becoming let go of your soul, sacrifice it to me and you will become a perfect creature. But if you prefer to keep sharp teeth, pointy ears and black kitty nose, it is your decision, I cannot force you."

"What black nose?" Mavis repeated turning toward the mirror.

It was true, even if partially covered in bandages, her nose had widened and the tip had turned black, just like that of a cat.

"I warn you it will get worse and slowly even your self-control will falter."

"No, no! It cannot be true..." murmured Mavis, worried.

"And instead it is. Deal with it. Have you ever seen a vampire demon?"

"Go away." Mavis said in a voice calm but menacing, but Lilith did not move.

"Go away!" The girl repeated, growling and showing her teeth, but her fury had become uncontrollable and even before Lilith had time to react Mavis jumped on her with her unsheathed claws.

The door of bedroom 174 opened slowly and this attracted the attention of all the monsters in the corridor that were waiting for some news from the girl.

All guests at the entrance approached and timidly peeked inside. The sunlight was shining in the room while the curtains fluttered in the wind, pointing out the wide open window.

"Mavis?" The uncles and close friends asked in unison, but received no answer that was not the hiss of the breeze.

"She cannot have flown out the window; it would be suicidal with all this light!" Murray exclaimed, worried, but Griffin objected:

"It would not be the first time."

All others gave him a dirty look, even if no one knew where to look. The monsters did not want to remember the big fight between Mavis and her father.

"What is it? What did I say?" The Invisible Man tried to justify himself, but no one gave him attention, the concern of everyone was elsewhere.

**Clickclickclickclick**

A strange metallic noise pushed through the feet, legs or fins of the crowd to stop in front of them. It was carried by the armor helmet glove that crawled like a spider.

"Lance of Lancelot! This seems to be a big problem!" That said the guard, or at least the little that was left of it, made a jump to turn around and ran away at its full speed.

"But because she escaped in this way?" Wanda asked, "She had said she's okay..."

"Maybe she wants to get to Drac." Frank said.

"You know where he went?" Asked Wayne.

"No, I do not know, but wherever he went he left his daughter alone in a desperate moment. What can be so important to him?"

The other monsters remained a moment to reflect, and then widened their eyes.

"Van Helsing!" They shouted together.

This name startled the other monsters who were behind.

"Frank, I do not think you were so clever. Without your suggestion I would never have thought of that!" Murray complimented the giant.

"Just because I'm a good-natured monster it doesn't mean I am stupid, you know?"

"Guys!" Said Griffin to attract the attention of others, "If I were you I would chat less and I would act more. Mavis is injured and if instead of finding her father she found someone else?" He concluded with a tone too calm for the situation.

Everyone else looked at each other worried and then said in unison:

"We need to find her before she gets hurt and before Dracula hears about this!"

Then they ran to look for the armor and the Gargoyles who had already gathered in the lobby, prepared to leave.

"Wanda, you stay here with the puppywolf." Said Wayne, the werewolfess nodded. Also Frank had the same concern:

"Eunice, stay here, too. I do not want you get hurt."

"Try to come back soon. Frank, wait for me, I'll take your wool sweater!"

Eunice walked towards the stairs, but the entire group left before the return of Ms. Stein.

* * *

**Last filler chapter, from next begins the real story.  
Now I'm on holiday at the sea for a week, but this weekend I should be able to publish the Chapter 23 - Old grudges :-D  
Greetings to all, see you at the next chapter!  
Remember to review!**


	25. Old grudges

**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.**

**After a little break finally the story continues with the chapter to which you asked me more, the battle between Drac and Helsing.**

**I warn you it will not be a conventional battle ...**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 - Old grudges**

Dracula arrived at the cemetery in no time. It was day time, but the sky became cloudy; no sun but no darkness, the fight would take place a little later they would have been equal.

"Dracula! So you really exist. I was beginning to think you were only a legend." Simon broke the unnatural silence, his voice was calm, almost smug.

Dracula turned and looked up just above him; the hunter was sitting above a crypt. It was incredible how the vampire could not feel his heartbeat.

"I saw that beautiful castle over there, it's your home? I'd be curious to visit it, so you could present me to your friends and relatives. By the way, do you know I've caught one of your wives cheating on you with a fool? What, did you not satisfy her enough?" The man teased chuckling under his red beard uncut for a few days.

"I loved my wife, but those like you killed her! And now you dared to hurt my daughter and her boyfriend? Why are you humans so cruel?" Dracula replied hoarsely, and then from the cloak he took out a walking stick from which he drew a rapier pointing menacingly at the hunter.

"Your daughter... she is pretty for a monster, she seemed really upset when I hit that guy by mistake. Did you teach her to lie so well?" Simon continued without worrying about the blade that was pointed at him.

"How did you find us?"Ranted the vampire.

"Since the attack at the Lubov castle my family has been looking for you for generations, but you seemed to disappear into thin air. It is true that no one sees what he has under his nose. Transylvania is a poor region, the only wealth is the picturesque landscapes and ancient castles, and to increase tourism the population has fanned the flames of the legends about monsters. No hunter is in Transylvania because there are thousands of fake reports every year, but this time it was different... obviously I'm not so stupid to believe that a group of real monsters crossed the monster festival because it is clearly an advertisement, but an airliner hijacked by a smoldering bat intrigued me. But tell me, how's your daughter? You know I'm a bit worried about her."

"You bastard!"The vampire growled, then, too angry to sit still, he set out to attack unleashing a blow that was blocked by Simon with a katana which he drew from behind his back. While the swords screeched among them the hunter continued to talk heedless of danger:

"Do you already cut the cheese? I was hoping you were a preliminary dude. I like to chat, especially with new interesting people. I'm sorry to have to kill you... Hahaha, joke, I'm not sorry at all!"

The two blades hissed each other and then broke away, but they did not remain separate for a long time because both immediately returned to the charge with a series of hits.

"You are too old for this!" Simon continued to speak as if he considered himself too good to focus on the clash and this made Dracula nervous.

The swords were stalled leaving the two men face to face.

"You mean I have too much experience for someone like you!"

Then the vampire pushed hard making the man back away a few feet.

"Your daughter is much stronger and scarier than you! I've never been so scared to die like that time!"

Dracula growled in anger, and then raised a hand to Simon; he seemed to focus on, but nothing happened.

"What are you trying to do?" Asked the human puzzled,"Maybe you want to use your powers to kill me? Are you really so stupid?"Then he continued in a very angry tone, "On my skin I have more seals against black magic than scars, and trust me, because of you bastards I have a lot of them."

"You may be immune to my magic, but are you immune to this?"Dracula said defiantly, then motioned his forefinger and several tombstones in the cemetery raised from the ground and then rushed against the hunter.

"Oh, no..." He complained disconsolately just before the first stone blocks reached him, but he managed to avoid them throwing himself to the ground. Dracula wasted no time and continued to throw other tombstones against him that Simon destroyed by cutting with the katana.

"Are you going to stoning me?" Said the man, the joke make the vampire chuckle, who replied:

"No, I want to see your face imprinted on one of these! Say 'cheese' so I can take a snapshot!"

"I did not think you had such a keen sense of humor as well. You had to do cabaret, your jokes make... die laughing!" Said the human.

Dracula was about to burst out laughing, but chose to hold back, he did not want give this satisfaction to the enemy.

Simon took advantage of the vampire's distraction to throw three shuriken at him, but Dracula managed to take them.

"Did you think to take me aback? I don't fool so easil- Aaaaaargh" the vampire screamed, dropping the ninja stars and blowing his burned hands.

"Who's that who cannot be fooled so easily?"

"Damn you and your silver weapons!"

"Do you prefer that?" Said the man pulling out the bow and opening it. As soon as the vampire saw it, he felt his blood boil. At that moment he relived what his daughter had suffered. He was about to start attacking, but he stayed on the defensive, because more shuriken were coming towards him that he deviated with his sword. An arrow followed them going at a speed that even the vampire had expected. He managed to block that, too, but his rapier flew out of his hand and stuck in the ground.

"Powerful, is not? You are still used to the old wooden bows? These compounds made of carbon fiber and pulleys are small, but much, much more powerful than you can imagine! It cost me a kidney, but it was worth it."

"What traitor monster could sell weapons like that for a bit of your guts?"

Simon stared at the vampire with disappointment, and then answered:

"Look, it's just an idiom for something I paid a lot for, I have not been disemboweled by anyone... except by your daughter!" Then he continued with a very mocking tone, "Tsh, I thought you were smarter, you know?"

"In addition to speaking can you do something else?" The vampire was increasingly irritated by the disrespectful human.

"Not even you are that great, the king of darkness, I was expecting great things!" Simon answered loading another arrow and shot without hesitation.

The trajectory of the arrow was so predictable that for Dracula it was enough to move slightly to avoid it, but he realized too late that at the bottom of the dart a ball of paper was tied to it which with a small bang released a dense white cloud.

"Cough, cough, cough!" The vampire coughed loudly, his eyes reddened and he was struggling to breathe.

"Garlic bombs? What a coward you are!" Dracula said breathlessly.

"Cowardice or wit? After all, all is fair in war to win!"

The air was still imbued with the smell of garlic and for this Dracula was at a disadvantage, so he decided to try to get as far away as he could from that place.

The vampire began to run, took the rapier from the ground and went to a river that flowed near the cemetery.

"You say I'm a coward and then you flee from the battlefield? Rabbit and also stupid! How do you think you can escape so easily?" Simon exclaimed before loading an arrow with a big red tip and shot.

The flight was accurate, but slow due to excessive weight it reached the vampire while he was running along a trunk that connected the two banks of the river. It struck his mantle piercing it and then dug into the wood.

**BOOM!**

The explosion, which Dracula did not expect, threw him into the water, but he managed to land on a piece of driftwood.

Even Simon followed him jumping on another piece of wood.

"So it's true you vampires cannot overcome running water?"

"I do not know what you're talking about, I can swim very well! It's just that I don't want to ruffle my hair."

Meanwhile, the slope of the land increased turning the stream into rapids.

"My human friend told me that we must to carry on to 'roll'... Now let's see where we roll!"

The two improvised surfers began to take more and more speed, while the rocks protruding from the water made the game more and more dangerous.

"Hey, Helsing, are you enjoying yourself in Transylvanialand?" Said Dracula amused to see the hunter struggle to maintain a stable trajectory.

"Let's see if you're having fun after this!" Simon answered defiantly.

The man stood up on the trunk, loaded his bow and shot an arrow that Dracula dodged with a simple hop.

"Hop! Missed!" Said the vampire to hunter to make fun of him, but it was only when he returned on his trunk that he knew what Simon was aiming for a low shot. The silver arrow stuck in the wood making it immune to Dracula's powers, who clumsily tried to stay balanced on it but fell into the water.

Helsing smiled, but soon he realized that the little personal victory would cost him dear. Air is not essential for vampires, they do not breathe and are able to obtain the energy the body needs through magic.

The human reloaded his bow and aimed at the water beneath him, but due to the current he could not see anything.

"You cannot hide yourself forever! Come on out if you dare, wussy!"

"It's not you who said that all is fair in war?" The voice of the vampire was much closer than Simon imagined. He lifted his gaze immediately, but Dracula was already bearing down on him with an unsheathed rapier.

* * *

**In the next chapter there will be Mavis too.**

**Remember to review!**

**See you soon!**


	26. Where am I?

**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24 - Where am******** I**?

Mavis was lying down with her eyes closed and felt the cool wet grass tickling her neck. She saw nothing, but she smiled as she let herself be lulled by the gentle breeze of the wind that stirred her hair, by the scent of grass and flowers and by the joyous singing of birds.

The girl opened her eyes and saw the blue sunny sky, crossed by some small white cloud that occasionally gave shade to the Sun.

She rubbed her eyes and realized that she had neither bandages nor wounds on her face, then she put her hands through her hair and with enormous relief she felt that her ears were back to normal. Finally he stood up, realizing that she no longer felt the wound in her abdomen.

She was dressed as usual, high"necked black dress with tulle sleeves, but with her black stockings up to the knee, a red belt with three rows of studs and red boots and Converse with white laces that reminded her of her old style.

The only thing that was unusual was her resistance to the Sun, but in comparison to the rest of it, it seemed the lesser problem.

Mavis looked around, she was in a grove, but it was less dense than the one surrounding the hotel and mostly very well cared for, so as to seem like a huge garden. Many trees were in bloom and the sun was able to illuminate the grass that covered the ground clean and free from undergrowth.

The place would have been great if it was not for a single detail, she was alone, but she stared at the horizon of the Hotel Transylvania which assured her, so she walked in that direction.

During the walk Mavis' mind was empty of all thoughts. She did not care how she got there, or when, or why...

Time passed, the vampire began to walk faster, then to run, but the tiredness came soon, so she decided to stop in a small clearing.

She remained motionless, looking at the Hotel on the horizon, it seemed she had not approached; indeed, it seemed farther away than before because of the haze in the distance blurring the castle.

While she was standing she realized there was too much silence, no noise, no wind rustling through the leaves of the trees, no birds chirping. Everything was as still as if time had stopped.

"Is anyone there?!" The vampire asked aloud, looking around, but not even an echo replied.

Mavis was even more anguished; not only she was alone in an unfamiliar place, but it seemed that nature itself had deserted her.

He ran desperately toward the castle which had now disappeared behind the mist of the horizon.

She ran, despite already being exhausted; into that lovely woodland; but which had turned into a nightmare.

Mavis stopped, she heard noises in the distance, so she decided to continue walking silently, she had no idea what was hidden beyond the vegetation.

The girl came in front of a small village of humans, she did not know if they were good or bad towards monsters, so she tried to not do anything"unusual."

She came out of the woods and in a short time the sky grew dark, so as to seem like night time and it started to rain.

The vampire went through a stone bridge and continued on a dirt road, now muddy, which seemed to be the town's main street.

This village was very similar to what Dracula had built to convince Mavis of the dangers of the world. The houses were made of wood and stones and the city lighting was poor, given only by a few torch street lamps.

Mavis looked around thinking:

"_How strange, Jonny told me that human cities used electricity to supplant fire and that cement had replaced wood, but this place seems to have stopped in the past... could it be because it is a remote country village?"_

The vampire kept running in search of someone to help her, but everyone was too busy trying to find shelter from the rain, until she reached the only two people who were still ignoring the water.

They were dressed in dark raincoats and armed with muskets.

Mavis slowly approached while smiling and asked them:

"Hello, my name is Mavis and I'm lost, can you show me the way to Transylvania?"

One of them dropped his gaze to the girl, but instead of answering he raised his rifle and hit the girl on the chest with the butt of the weapon with such force as to knock her on the mud.

"Go away beggar! Dr. Frankenstein does not want to be disturbed!" Said the man, rudely.

"Uncle Frank is here? Take me to him!"

Mavis was very bewildered by the rude answer, then, realizing the familiar name said:

The two guards laughed contemptuously.

"There is no Frank here, but only Victor." Said one, then the other continued:

"Now go away and go back on the road, the doctor has just married and he doesn't need someone like you!"

Having said this, he humbled Mavis, who was trying to get up, kicked her making her fall back to the ground.

The vampiress looked at their frown. She wanted to lay them out, but she preferred not to attract too much unwanted attention, so she went back to her feet and walked away without saying anything.

"What a rude man, why would they treat a girl who got lost so bad? I have not done anything to make it clear to them my true identity. I cannot believe humans are so bad even among themselves... maybe daddy had a point about them..."

Mavis continued to walk toward a pub that seemed busy looking for more information, but she had many thoughts in her mind.

"_Dr. Frankenstein... cannot be just a coincidence..." _

The vampire tried to enter, inside were various round tables full of glasses of beer and all the seats were already occupied by rowdy people, visibly drunk.

Mavis approached the counter, but she stood looking at the mirror behind the bottles of alcohol.

By now she had lived to see her own reflection, but it was different from what she expected. Her eyes had returned to their normal blue hue and her teeth were not sharp, but normal, too normal... even the canines were no longer or sharp than the other teeth.

The bartender, a disheveled and red"haired young man, approached her asking:

"It's the first time I've see you, you're a stranger?"

The vampire looked at him a bit before answering:

"Yes, I'm lost... Do you know where I am? And how can I go home in Transylvania?"

"You are very far from your home, much farther than you can imagine, you know?"

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"Continue to follow your instincts and you'll find out soon." Said a boy who went back to work without allowing the girl to ask more questions, so she decided to leave.

Mavis turned to the inn, the two armed humans were still there staring at her, but something on the roofs had attracted her attention. It looked like a person, very large, with a long black coat.

"Uncle Frank?" Mavis said in a low voice, but full of hope.

She had to reach him, but she could not be seen by those overbearing men, so she ran behind a chariot of barrels still in a dark alley at the side of the pub. She leaned down and looked around. Seeing no one she tried to change into a bat, but nothing happened.

"What the..." She muttered confused.

Then she tried to focus more, but still nothing.

"Damn, what happened to my powers?"

Mavis, unable to fly, had to invent something, so she looked around and saw a large tree with which she could reach the rooftops.

Without wasting any time she began to climb. At the hotel climbing was one of her favorite activities that she could do without her father caring, since in case of necessity she could fly, but this time she did not have the luxury of making mistakes.

Climbing high enough she walked along a branch to where it was sturdy enough to hold her up, but she was still too far to get to the roof of the house where she had seemed to see Frank.

Mavis, not really knowing the pain of a fall, she did not scruple; she got up her tulle sleeves and tried the risky jump.

She gave a strong momentum and jumped as if seemly to fly, but it was not high enough to land on the house, in fact she struck her chest on the ledge, while only her arms were above the roof.

The blow knocked the wind out of the girl, but she managed to resist, while the rest of her body swayed dangerously in the air.

Even before she had recovered completely she tried to pull herself up, but the tiles wet from the rain were slimier than she thought, so she began to slip.

Mavis sought a hold in vain, she also tried slowing her fall with her nails, but the only result was that she broke them as they were no longer the hard and sharp claws of a vampire she was used to having.

She managed to stop herself only when she clung to the edge of the cornice and before she was too tired, she tried to get up, but a tile to which she had clung took off, leaving the girl sustained by only one hand.

The vampiress looked down and saw the tile shatter to the ground. She was tired and sore, but if she did not want to end like that she could not waste time. She gave a momentum and succeeded in bringing her free hand to the beam now discovering, finally came up with a last effort to reach the roof where she lay exhausted.

She had skinned her arms, but he was satisfied and even a little amused, she had never had such strong emotions due to the safety that her powers gave to her.

"I didn't think it was so hard to live without magic..."

Mavis looked around, but Frank was gone, she wanted to call him, but did not want to attract the attention of the guards.

"If I don't find Uncle Frank I can try to talk to this Dr. Victor, maybe he will help me."

The problem was to get to the inn across the road, too far away to be reached directly from where she was. The only way she could, without going off the ground, was to jump from one roof to another, separated by narrow alleys, and cross the main street by an arch that connected two houses not so far from her.

Mavis began to run, at the risk of falling several times. She reached the roof of the inn, but suddenly she heard the harmonious sound of a flute near to her.

She tried to look around, but the darkness hid everything around her and shortly after the music faded away leaving only the roar of the rain.

"Elizabeth!" The cry of a worried man from the street.

The girl came down from the roof to the balcony and walked to the window of the only room lit by many candles, but when she tried to look inside a flash of lightning blinded her.

"Elizabeth!" Again that voice, but this time it came from inside the room.

The girl opened her eyes, but it would have been better for her if she had not.

"I kept my promise!" Said Frank sitting on a woman in white dress dripping with blood.

Then a new flash of lightning room illuminated the room, but this time Mavis remained with open eyes, she did not have the strength to close them, or to move herself by how that scene was horrible.

Frank was holding the still"beating heart of the woman and kept it well in evidence to the three upset men who broke into the room, and then he pushed the corpse down from the bed against an oil lantern.

"It's not really happening, it's not really happening... Uncle Frank is one of the more good people I know, he cannot be a murderer. This is just a nightmare... Now I wake up, now I wake up!" Mavis said to convince herself that what she saw was not real.

She closed her eyes, hoping that when she reopened them she would find herself in her own bed, maybe just being woke up by her father who cared for her, but it was not so.

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

The dins of rifle shots brought her back to reality startling her.

Her father had told her about the horrible modern weapons that had replaced the rudimentary pitchforks and lanterns, but she had never seen one in action.

Frank was a direct hit, but the small bullet could only do small damage against that giant, who went out of the window breaking it and then vanishing into the darkness of the night.

Even Mavis fled by jumping from the terrace. The fall was devastating, but she was too disgusted by what she had just seen to realize that she had hurt herself.

The guards were gone, so he walked limping towards the bridge through which she had arrived in town, but as she was about to cross it she heard the cries of many people. For a moment she thought it was always Frank who caused panic through the village, but then a black shadow reached for her from behind. Of it she could feel only the windage and a tremendous pain on her arm.

Mavis fell to her knees on the ground; her arm had four deep lacerations, probably caused by a clawed hand.

"Argh, what pain, what was it?" Said the girl clutching her wounded arm.

Then she stood up and heard a howl coming from above her, then she lifted her eyes and on to the roof of a house she saw the outline of a werewolf slicing through the light of the full moon surrounded by clouds. He had no clothes on, but Mavis had no trouble recognizing him.

"Wayne, no... You too..." The girl said with a faint voice resigned to the shameful reality.

The wolf jumped down to the street overwhelming a woman and knocking down the people who were near.

A dozen men armed with pitchforks, hoes and sticks tried handling the beast, but a paw was enough to throw them to the ground wounded.

"Uncle Wayne, stop it!" Mavis yelled running towards him, but the werewolf did not scruple to attack his niece again with a punch to the stomach knocking her back a few feet.

That hit hurt the girl who was coughing up a spat of blood. If Wayne had unleashed a claw with that strength, it could kill the young girl instantly.

Mavis was helpless on the ground to see those innocent humans perish under the fangs of the wolf until the vision began to blur and then falling into darkness.

* * *

**Eh eh eh! No, it's not the second part of the fight, it was a little break. You must to wait the next chapter to read it.**

**See you soon! And remember to review it, please!**


	27. The other side of the enemy

******I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my followers, reviewers and beta reader wallaceb.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25 - The other side of the enemy**

The man was just in time to parry the hit with the bow, but the trunk, where he was, could not endure the blow, so it broke plunging the two into the turbulent water.

Swimming in the river was impossible for a human and the shallow waters full of big rocks could be more deadly than Dracula himself, who for the moment seemed to have disappeared.

Helsing tried to return to the surface to breathe, but just as he was about to get is face out of the water something pulled him into the depths. The vampire had clutched onto him and he was not going to release him with ease.

At that moment their murderers' eyes met. Dracula wanted to face the man who nearly killed his daughter and his best friend, he wanted to see him die, he wanted to read inside his eyes the terror and despair that would lead him to beg for mercy even to those who have no mercy.

But it was not as he expected, he saw nothing of this at all, those green eyes were the perfect reflection of those of Dracula, perhaps the man was thinking the same thing of the monster.

Both were at the mercy of the current and it was not long before the two were going to hit a rock that violently divided them.

Simon after the hit was able to return to the surface, but the pain was so strong that it was difficult to even breathe. He remained on guard waiting for a new attack from the vampire, but nothing happened.

"Hey, are you looking for me?" The bat chuckled, he was flying just ahead of the human and had a satisfied expression on his face. "I do not want to miss this scene." He continued amused.

Simon looked in front of him, it seemed that the river and the sky were touching each other and it scared him, he knew that he was approaching a steep descent, or worse, to a waterfall at uncontrollable speed.

"Let's see if you laugh even after this!" Simon yelled as he came closer and closer to the precipice.

The hunter disappeared under the water just before the precipice, only to reappear jumping with his long jacket in his hand against the bat.

Drac was amazed by the contempt that the human being had to death, anyone else in that situation would have been desperate, but instead he remained calm and impassive as if everything were normal.

Dracula always was planning everything in detail preparing useful solutions for every eventuality, but when something went out of scheme he was never able to deal with it and in fact despite having dozens of loopholes to escape the attack the vampire stood to flutter while he gaped at him like a fool.

Simon joined him with a quick movement and wrapped the bat in the jacket. On it began to glow red a magic circle, previously invisible because it had been drawn in black ink on black leather.

Dracula returned to human form and the two began to fall into the void until they crashed on a huge boulder in the middle of the lake at the base of the waterfall.

The screams of pain from the two were overridden by the continuous roar of the waterfall.

Dracula tried to get up, but the pain of broken bones was too strong. Due to the Simon's trap the king of vampires was nothing more than a mere wounded human.

Helsing stood up slightly from Dracula, then he looked for his sword, but the scabbard that he kept on his back was empty.

"Damn!" Muttered the man, who soon after pulled out a knife from his anklet with which he tried to hit the vampire who managed to recover and block the attack just in time.

Dracula gripped the wrist of Simon with his hands using all the strength in his body, but a body accustomed to the magic is not prepared for physical effort and without his powers the vampire could not overpower the strength of the hunter, whose dagger came closer and closer to his chest so as to feel the heat of silver on his skin.

"And so a legend is gone... you Monsters rely on your magic too much!" Commented Helsing with a satisfied air.

"If I were you, I would not sing victory so fast!" Replied the count, " You can block my magic, but you can't stop these!" He concluded freeing one hand and unsheathed his claws with which he tried to hit Simon in the face, but he avoided it by jumping back.

Before Helsing returned to attack, Drac put his hand behind his back and slashed the jacket on which he was lying, breaking the seal.

In a moment he felt his bones pop back into place and the pain disappear, while the defiant and sure Simon's gaze cracked.

Dracula remained motionless while his body magically rose up to his feet.

But the cliché of most classic vampire movies did not intimidate Simon, who did not waste the opportunity to tease the count:

"And now you say 'I'm the count Dracula, blah, blah blah!'?"

"I never said that in my life!" Said the vampire, angry, then his gaze turned serious as he stared at Simon, and continued to speak, as he descended from the rock and then began to walk on water:

"You do not have any other cards to play, right? In addition, you are tired and you can't run so fast in the water."

"You cannot even imagine how many aces I have for you! Don't underestimate the greatest monster hunter in the world!" Simon said without any fear of the enemy who was approaching him. "Bringing me up here was just a waste of time. Why didn't we finish the challenge in the cemetery? At least I could give you a proper burial!"

"I will not let you get to my castle!"

"Do not worry, when I get there you'll already be dead, so it's not your problem." Simon concluded without giving the vampire time to respond. He threw a m84 grenade which exploded in a flash of blinding light, emitting thick smoke and a deafening hissing sound.

Dracula was stunned, he could neither see nor hear anything, even his skin was burning so much that he did not know if the hunter had already hit him or not.

When the vampire finally was able to open his eyes he noticed Simon had come out from the water and sat on the ground with his back against a tree. He was visibly exhausted.

The man without the long black leather jacket looked younger and thin, in fact, the anti"riot suit made him look more robust. Then Simon, to get rid of a useless burden, unlocked the clip of the band of the hat and let it fall to the ground where it struck heavily, it was not an ordinary hat, it was almost a helmet.

After he lightened, the hunter leaned his head against the tree to rest; oblivious to the enemy approaching him.

On his face, finally discovered, was a long scar probably suffered in battle, a reddish beard unshaven for a few days and fiery red hair, much redder than that of Jonathan, collected into a bun made more for comfort in battle than for aesthetics. He was the exact opposite of Dracula, who wasted no time adjusted his hair tousled by the water.

Even after the vampire was out of the water, he was limping and all of his skin was burned and smoldering and had not yet begun to regenerate.

"I didn't think these new ultraviolet and silver dust flash bang grenades were so effective against you... pant, pant... If I had known I would buy more..." Said the hunter coming up with difficulty.

Dracula drew his rapier, but he kept it with the tip resting on the ground as how tired he was and immediately he let it fall to the ground.

Even the Count began to be exhausted. Since he had given up drinking human blood he did not loose his powers, but he had much less energy than he once did.

The vampire stared at the man's eyes, as if wanting to challenge, while Simon stood up, loaded the bow and shot.

In that moment of distraction Dracula used his powers to throw the sword against the hunter.

The man, taken aback, tried to dodge it, but he was wounded in the leg, while the vampire turned into a bat to avoid the arrow, but hidden in the shadows of the first flew a second arrow. The bat did not see it and he was hit in the wing and then got stuck on a big tree.

The wing began to burn like a movie film projector stops on the light, and not being able to maintain the transformation he turned back to human form, while the silver arrow lodged in his shoulder burned his flesh in addition to blocking his movements and powers.

"If this had been a duel until first blood we would be finished par, but it is not." Simon said, sore, but full of himself, "Now I'll be spoiled for choice how to kill you. The stake through the heart is too obvious, I would like something more original, maybe I'll wait for the sun to cook marshmallows on your body on fire, or a large drip of silver nitrate, so I can have fun to seeing your convulsive spasms!"

Dracula chuckled, so Van Helsing asked him curiously:

"It's so fun to die?"

"No, you humans are so funny, you always want to be what you are not, right, Simon? Or should I call you Simone?"

Van Helsing untied the bun, freeing the long curly red hair, and finally tore away the synthetic skin with the fake beard. She had a masculine face, but you could see she was a girl no older than 25 years.

"My name is Victoria, are you happy now that you know my secret? But it will follow you to the grave."

"What sense does it pretend to be a man?" Asked the vampire intrigued from the senseless human behavior.

"I never talked about my secret with anyone, why should I do it now, and especially with you?" Victoria replied, rudely, but the vampire insisted:

"A condemned man is always allowed a last wish, and mine is to know why."

"I am the greatest monsters hunter in the world. I am an icon for the other hunters, if they found out that I am a woman who would continue to trust me?"

"I would trust you. You are strong, a bastard, but you're strong. However, I wonder why you humans want to live so bad, what is the meaning to be racist even towards themselves?"

"Shut up! I don't accept sermons from a monster" The girl yelled, angry, loading the bow with a new arrow.

Dracula's expression changed, the arrow stuck in his shoulder to the tree blocked him leaving him helpless. His life depended on the will of the Victoria and she was not on his side.

The vampire was not worried for the unbearable pain, nor for the impending death looming over him. His only concern was Mavis, he could not leave her alone, he could not abandon her, but he did not know what to do to get out alive from this bad situation and protect his beloved daughter.


	28. Origins

**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my readers, reviewers and the beta reader wallaceb. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 26 - Origins**

Mavis woke up sitting on a regal chair and in front of her there was a table laden with succulent dishes.

She was in a room of a castle, but it was not the hotel Transylvania. On the walls hung banners red with an emblem of a red dragon incurved into the form of a circle with its tail winding around its neck.

The vampiress was about to get up, but the big door of the dining room swung open letting in a tall man with an aquiline nose, thick mustache and long black curly hair. He wore a headdress of red velvet bordered with pearls and with a large square ruby set in a golden eight pointed star, a heavy red cloak bordered with ermine and royal clothing. He appeared to be an emperor.

Mavis had never seen this man before, but his face was not new.

The man stared at her a moment before starting to speak in Romanian, a language familiar to Mavis, like many others.

"And so we have guests today! I have not received guests since Târgovişte Easter. Slavery!? Bring lunch in the garden." _(Note: I'm sorry, I do not know Romanian, and so I'll leave all the dialogues written in English, if someone can make me a translation that is fine...) _

After that four waiters came in, lifted the table and walked out of the castle.

Mavis and the man followed them up to the large door, which, on opening, let in a light that engulfed everyone. The girl closed her eyes immersed in this relaxing warmth as she left the dark castle.

"So what? Are not you hungry?" It was the voice of the nobleman of the castle.

The girl turned, opening her eyes to the man, then she looked around surprised... shocked.

A knot in her stomach, then oppression, distress, fears... Mavis' heart was in her mouth, so much that she could not breathe.

The trees, all the trees of that immense garden had been cut and processed in forks where dozens, perhaps hundreds of people had been impaled.

The girl began to walk stunned and confused by all that unprecedented violence. Her shoes sank into pools of mud created by the blood of young, old, men and women, all human, all sharing the same ill fate.

Mavis turned to the man in search of explanations, but she could not utter a word. He was sitting at the table and ate quietly, appearing relaxed at the sight of all that suffering.

"You... Who are you?" She managed to say, trembling.

The Lord looked up astonished at the question, and then stood up.

"I am Vlad III Draculea voivode of Wallachia, called "the Impaler."" The man said boasting the nickname with which everyone called him.

"Vlad Draculea... your name... your face... your voice... it's impossible... you... don't..." But the words were choked with tears which were interrupted by a strange noise coming from under the ground.

Mavis is a few steps away scared, while the earth began to swell. She shifted her gaze towards Vlad and noticed that he and his two guards had brandished swords. It seemed that not even he knew what was happening.

**Crack... crack...**

A faint noise caught the attention of everyone on the hemisphere of the earth.

**Crack...**

From it came out a hand that seemed human, then immediately after, the earth continued to break and a woman with long green hair, naked and covered in a slimy red substance came out.

The woman lifted her head and opened her yellow eyes towards Vlad, then got to her feet, even if she had no feet; a long green snake tail started from her waist and it was several meters long.

While the monster crawled toward them, regardless of the presence of Mavis just a few steps away from her, the three humans raised their swords into offensive position.

The two guards were about to order the monster to stop, but they slumped to the ground lifeless as if a breath of death had taken away their souls.

"Was it you who poured all this innocent blood on the earth which generated me?" Asked the monster a few meters from Vlad the Impaler, who impassively sheath his sword and said:

"Yes, it is my work. Do you like this sight? That smell? And these cries of pain?"

"It is a magnificent sight... "Whispered the woman looking around, even she was smug as the human, then continued with a sensual voice, "I want to repay you, ask what you want and I will satisfy you."

"I want to master the dark arts of magic. My skills as a human are too limited." The man answered without hesitation.

The black lips of the snake-woman grinned.

"Humans, yeah... such a strong soul, but unable to be turned into magic. With real magical powers I will also give you eternal life, but you have to sacrifice your blood to me."

"But if I sacrifice my blood will I not die?" Asked Vlad crossing his arms.

"Not until you feed off that of others..."

These words made the cruel voivode smile, now he would have an extra motivation to continue his bloody executions.

"There is only one thing, I don't make terms with those I don't know." The human pointed out.

The monster looked at him strangely, and then answered:

"I have no name yet... but you can call me Mamba, do you know who the lamias are?"

"No, and it does not even interest me." Vlad replied rudely, and then continued opening his arms, "Now keep your promise!"

The monster wrapped the man between her coils leading him towards her. She looked into his eyes and finally forced him into a luxurious kiss.

"I know what you think..." A weak and painful voice attracted Mavis' attention, who had not moved a muscle since the creature was born.

"But... don't change who you are..."

The girl turned around again and found out who was talking. A boy with red and disheveled hair, similar, but younger than the man in the pub. He was dripping with blood and a pole pierced his back protruding from his chest, while his limbs and his head were dropped without force.

Immediately Mavis ignored her father and the lamia to rush to the aid of the unknown, but such a wound would have been fatal even for a monster. The only thing she could do was hold his head.

"The origins do not mean anything... our destiny... is created by us... Coff, coff, coff..." The boy spat blood.

"You!?" The Mamba said addressing the two young people, "You should have already fallen into oblivion!"

"Do not let her confuse you... do not let her mislead you..." The dying boy continued, with almost no voice, turning to the girl who was becoming increasingly confused and scared. Then a flash of red light enveloped the young man in fire. Mavis wanted to stay close to him, but her hands could not bear any more pain and left the boy, who, though seriously injured and burned concluded defiantly looking at the lamia who used her powerful magic against him:

"You... can't get rid... of me... so... easily..."

Then a second blaze even more powerful than the first hit Mavis who crossed her arms in front of her face to defend herself and when she opened her eyes she found herself inside a house on fire. She felt the acrid smell of smoke from burning wood and the creaking of beams that were failing.

It was not the castle of before.

The girl looked for a way out, so she opened the door in front of her, but what she found outside seemed to be more dangerous than the fire.

A mob of angry humans armed with torches, pitchforks and scythes shouted death threats against the vampires, while preparing to assault the castle.

Mavis was scared and took a few steps back, until someone put his hand on her shoulder gently, like a caress.

The vampiress turned scared, but the fear soon turned into emotion, next to her was her father and... Her mother Martha, beautiful, just as she saw her in the paintings or described by Dracula.

"My love, we must flee." Dracula said to his wife.

"We can't, our daughter cannot fly and she would be too easy of a target." Martha said, who added, "Honey?" But she was interrupted by her husband:

"Go hide. I'll take care of this."

"Mom, no! Don't do it!" Mavis said worried, but she seemed not to hear her, so she tried to turn to her father:

"Dad, please, at least you can listen to me!" But not even he could hear her voice.

The vampiress tried to take him by his mantle, but she was taken by her mother and taken away. Mavis began to follow her mother, while fighting against herself to prevent Martha to meet her fate, but she was powerless as her body was moving against her will.

The two vampiresses took refuge upstairs, while Mavis was crying desperately because she already knew what would happen in a little while.

Martha stopped and hugged Mavis to console her; she rested her head on her mother's shoulder who said:

"Don't worry my little moon, everything will be fine. There's your mom here with you and I will stay next to you to protect you, forever. Whatever happens I will always be next to you, I promise. "Then she began to hum a sweet melody.

That maternal embrace was the only one that Mavis could ever remember and she would have wanted that wonderful moment to never end, but it was abruptly broken by a cry of pain.

Martha slumped to the floor with an arrow stuck on her back. Mavis tried to hold her up, but she was totally helpless.

"Martha, what is...? No!" Dracula had reached her attracted by the scream and after seeing his wife on the floor he approached her kneeling beside her.

"Drac, don't worry about me, save our baby."

"No! I will not leave you here!" Mavis and Dracula said in unison.

Martha got up to her feet, saying:

"It will be already too difficult to escape with Mavis, and if you have to help me now that I'm hurt, it would be impossible. You go away, I will hold them back!"

"How can I abandon you? How can I grow our daughter without you? And what if I were to return to being evil? Please, you run with the baby, I'll stop them!"

"They are here!" It was the voice of a man armed with a longbow who was giving orders to the crowd.

Martha kissed Mavis on her head, then on the lips of Dracula in tears.

"My love, make me a promise... don't pursue revenge, but protect our daughter and creates a safe place for all of us while waiting for the humans become mature enough to be able to live in harmony with monsters."

Dracula was sobbing too much to answer, but she knew that he had accepted the promise.

The woman turned while Habrham Van Helsing loaded another arrow, pointing to Dracula, but Martha began to run toward the humans peaking along the way of the arrow just shot, which hit her shoulder. The vampiress kept running roaring menacingly against the frightened crowd who retired, only Habrham was unmoved by pulling out his sword.

"Mom, don't forsake me, please! I need you!" The vampiress screamed in vain.

Dracula was about to run to her rescue, but he knew that the salvation of Mavis had the top priority, so took he advantage of the cover to escape just in time, before the ceiling collapsed.

The vampire turned into a bat taking Mavis by his legs in a dense cloud of black smoke in order to vanish from sight of the humans.

Mavis felt herself falling faster and faster. The acrid smell of burning and smoke was gone, but around her there was only darkness, until she slammed into grassy ground.

Mavis opened her eyes and realized she was again back in the grove that she had learned to hate.

The girl stood up and looked at the sky above the trees, around her there were no more mountains and hills, including the hotel, which was the only thing that could give her safety, had vanished, leaving the vampire alone and without guidance.

Not knowing where to go or what to do, Mavis fell to the ground and closed her eyes, hoping to wake up out of this nightmare.

* * *

**I know, you were hoping to read the conclusion of the fight between Dracula and Victoria, but I leave you to suffer a little longer... but do not worry, just have to wait until the next chapter! **

**I hope to see you at next chapter!**

**If you like this, review it to make me happy!**


	29. Compassion?

**I dedicate this fanfiction to my girlfriend and all my readers, reviewers and the beta reader wallaceb. **

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the excessive delay in the publication of this chapter, but I had to revise some parts that still did not satisfy me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27 - Compassion?**

Just then a dark cloud came out of the woods. It flowed close to the ground towards the two who at first did not notice anything until it is rose and Mavis appeared, still dressed in the white infirmary nightgown.

"Mavis, what are you doing here? Get back to the castle, it is dangerous!" Dracula shouted, worried, but his daughter did not even look at him.

The girl continued to walk calmly towards them, heedless of danger and of her wounded father. Her look was expressionless and emotionless.

Victoria moved the bow to aim it towards Mavis, saying:

"Dracula, enjoy the show, you'll have the pleasure of seeing your daughter die before you see her again in hell!"

"Please kill me, but don't hurt my daughter!" Drac shouted desperately.

"Why should I? You are not in position to negotiate and I have a score to settle with her."

The huntress replied, amused to have destroyed the hope of the poor vampire dad, "However you've changed, I have never seen a vampire half-turned into a bat... but that doesn't matter, I blot out one more mistake of nature!"

Dracula struggled mightily to get free, but it was all useless.

Victoria smirked and shot the arrow which struck Mavis in her chest, straight into her heart.

Dracula was struck, as if the dart had hit him instead of his daughter, he felt his heart shatter and his soul incinerate. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he could not, he was unable to move, to speak, to think ... The only thing he had in his mind was the image of his beloved daughter smiling.

The vampire stopped, looked down at the wound, and then lifted her red eyes full of murderous rage toward the huntress. The grin that opened on her face showed her sharp teeth, and the blood that came out of the wound stained the dress with red. Finally she touched the arrow with a finger pulverizing it instantly.

The other two remained paralyzed; they knew that no monster could ever have survived such an attack.

The arrogant face of Victoria became terrified in a moment. Mavis, always silently, began to walk towards her, while her grin kept opening to the point of ripping her cheeks, almost to the ears, displaying even more evidence of her ravenous teeth. Mavis with a hand took the bandages covering her face and tore them off, the cut was completely healed, but the scar was still visible.

The hunter tried to hurl several arrows towards her, but they incinerated before reaching the target. Powerless in the face of the monster she threw down her bow now resigned to her fate.

Mavis vanished a few yards from the human, appearing to have disappeared into thin air, but soon Victoria felt a shiver of terror down her spine. The vampire was behind her, she could feel her breath on her neck.

Dracula smirked, he enjoyed witnessing the fall of Van Helsing, but this happiness was short lived when he realized that the monster in front of him was not his beloved daughter, but an evil creature.

He could not allow Mavis to turn into a murderess. The fear that she might become a demon scared him more than his own death, even more than the death of his daughter, so much so that these emotions gave him enough strength to slide his body along the arrow until he break free.

Mavis opened her mouth, but a moment before she could bite the human; Dracula enveloped Victoria in his cloak and took off at full speed.

Mavis stood, she could reach them in a moment, but she did not seem to care for them, she merely continued on her path while her lacerated cheeks healed.

Dracula stopped and looked around; he made a sigh of relief when he noticed that his daughter had not pursued them.

"After everything I did to you..." Said the huntress, "Why did you save me?" The girl's voice had changed, it was no longer arrogant, but surprised and weirded by the unexpected behavior of the monster that was until just before her archenemy.

Dracula looked down at her; the two were face to face enveloped in the same cloak. The vampire looked into her eyes and saw something they had in common, such as those of him even those of her were full of sadness and regret for a past too harsh and unjust.

The count left the woman and opened his cloak. Victoria was calm, as if staying with her sworn enemy did not worry her anymore.

After all, she had not felt any thirst for blood in the vampire, during or after the fight, unlike the other monsters with which she had struggled so far. She felt almost in safe beside him.

"They said the truth?" Asked Victoria more to herself than to Dracula, then turned to him and continued:

"Your daughter and the human... they said there are many peaceful monsters, it's true?"

"Would my answer make any difference?" The vampire said without even turning towards the human, "Are you really willing to believe a monster like me?"

"I don't know what to believe, I don't know who is more of a monster between you and me... everything I believed... everything for which I fought... everything that was told and taught to me... everything was wrong... What should I do now?" Victoria's voice was sad and full of regret and shame for what she had done and continued to talk increasing the tones, venting her anger she felt for herself:

"Why didn't you let me die?! I know what it means to lose what you love to a monster and realize that I am not different from that which I fought against until now"

"I need you." Dracula cut out the cries of the girl, and after having attracted her attention continued:

"Of course, I am very strong and I could stop my daughter alone, but since the stakes are my little girl I don't want take any risks. But don't get the wrong idea; I'll kill you with my bare hands as soon as this is over."

"I see... but what's happening to her?" Victoria asked timidly.

The vampire turned to her and said:

"When you hurt the boy she was forced to bite him to prevent him from dying. Unfortunately their souls at that time were too full of energy because of the feelings they felt for one another. Mavis accumulated enough magical power to awaken the demon inside her. But the thing that worries me even more is..." He broke off deep in thought.

Victoria looked at him questioningly, and then Dracula continued:

"The sacrifice of gift of God will corrupt the purity of the bird incarnation of the demon defeated by love. Arise from her womb the Great Mother, Queen of the new world."

"The seal of Lilith?" Victoria said worried. "But wasn't it just a legend?"

The vampire was absent, he seemed to not hear the voice of the girl, then when she had almost given up to get a response, he continued:

"It was all so easy, too much to think about the more direct meaning... thousands and thousands of suppositions to figure out who could be the bearer of the seal in search of this mysterious bird son of the demon and instead... no oracle had never been more direct than that..."

"What do you mean." Victoria asked, confused.

"I think the oracle has said their names... Jonathan means gift of God, Mavis is a bird and Dracula means son of the Devil. There can be no other explanation, the powers of my daughter have become impressive, now she is resistant to the silver arrows in the heart and she was released from my magic seal without any problems. There cannot exist such a powerful monster."

The woman fell to her knees on the ground.

"Do you mean I could be responsible for having started the end of the world?"

Dracula remained silent to think for a moment before answering:

"I must save her..."

"You said that the boy is alive, right?" Asked Victoria hopeful.

"Yes, why?" The vampire did not understand what she was getting at.

"The soul of your daughter is no longer pure, but it has not yet been corrupted by having taken the life of someone."

These words made Drac smile, after so many problems this little good news rekindled the hope that was vanishing.

Then he came to Victoria offering her his hand, saying:

"Are you with me?"

"The second option is to be instantly murdered here?"

"Yes, more or less." The vampire replied, chuckling.

"Then I guess I'll help you..." Concluded the human taking the hand of the vampire, who holding it helped her to get up.

* * *

**Brief respite between Dracula the vampire daddy and Van Helsing the regretted huntress; will be enough the count's magic and the Victoria's knowledge and equipment to bring back the little Mavis to herself?**

**Will suffice the faded memory of Jonathan in the girl's mind to keep her from falling into the clutches of the mother of demons?  
A battle much greater and difficult than that between Drac and Viky will be one in which the little Mavy will face against the darkness of her heart so far hidden under her kind and gentle soul.**

**Greetings to all, I'll wait you at the next chapter!  
If you like my story review it! I am always delighted to read what you think about my work :")**


End file.
